Anam Cara
by Kenka
Summary: (Rewrite of TTATTTBE) A bond is forged between two hurt souls, a bond which will bring out the best in each-other, with wisdom, courage, ambition and loyalty they will face their pasts in hope for a better tomorrow. Harry/Hermione DumbleRon Bashing! Cunning Slytherin Ron and Manipulative Dumbledore!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, I just wish I did.**

Harry sat alone in his compartment looking out the window with longing at the other kids, who were being hugged by their parents with tearful goodbyes and greeting their friends with such enthusiasm. The all too familiar sight that surrounded him, of friends and family greeting each other happily is foreign to him, watching mothers and fathers give their children one last hug and kiss on the head caused a pang in his heart. He sighed and turned away from the window as a bushy haired girl tried to drag her trunk past his compartment. Key word being 'tried,' Harry could see that she was slightly out of breath and a bit of sweat dampened her forehead, Harry grimaced, those trunks are kind of heavy. He got up and opened the glass door, "Excuse me but there is room in here if you want."

The girl looked up at him thankfully, "Oh, yes please, I've been trying to find a place for five minutes." Harry helped her heave her trunk into the luggage-rack. Harry was caught off guard as her trunk is _heavier_ than his own.

"Pleased to meet you," they sat down opposite each-other, Harry held out his hand, "I'm Harry."

The girl took the proffered hand, "Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you." As neglected as he has been, Harry still learnt to introduce himself politely, his aunt Petunia hated it when he spoke without manners. "So how long have you known you were a witch?" Harry asked as an ice-breaker.

"I just found out this summer when I got my letter, and you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "The same, well, I almost didn't find out, my uncle put up a fight trying to stop the letters." He admitted.

Hermione found that tidbit of information interesting, "Why? Did he know about them? About you being a wizard?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't like magic, or my parents for that matter." He stopped right there, he had to put up with those stares and questions in Diagon Ally, and didn't feel like talking about it just yet. After years of neglect he became used to being overlooked and suddenly becoming the center of a crowd's attention is unnerving.

Hermione's face fell at that sentence; she remembered her bursts of accidental magic, how her parents and teachers reacted to the strangeness of it all, the accusatory stares of her father like he suspected that she might be the cause of it all. She could only imagine what it must've been like living with people who don't like magic. "What happened to your parents?"

"They died during the war." Was Harry's simple reply, Hermione caught the note of pain in the boy's voice so she decided to let the subject drop, but being an excited eleven year old girl she just had to keep talking.

"Well, my parents are muggles so this is all just interesting, I mean, magic is real, and we get to learn about it, I'm looking forward to Transfiguration, it's so amazing, to be able to turn a matchstick into a needle can be useful so I did a little pre-reading to prepare myself. What lessons are you looking forward to?" Hermione said and asked in one breath, she is relieved that she found somebody to talk to about magic as her parents are not very enthusiastic about it.

Harry scratched his head in embarrassment, "um, I haven't opened my books yet, my uncle locked them up the moment we got home."

"Well 'no time like the present' as Grammy used to say." She reached up and opened Harry's trunk then realized what she was about to do as started to apologize for her actions, she shouldn't have gone into someone else's things like that without asking first.

Harry waved off her 'sorrys' and fished around in his trunk before pulling out his potions book. So far it was his favorite subject even though he never brewed a potion in his life he found it read a lot like a cookbook and truth be told he loved cooking, it made him feel calm, loosing himself in the project, having to work not just by sight but also by smell, and taste (if he could sneak it) he hoped that it would be the same with potion-brewing.

Over the next hour, after the train left at eleven o'clock, the two new-found friends were pouring over their potions tomes scanning and going over anything that might be useful in preparation for their classes, Harry was excited he hadn't been able to study with this much enthusiasm with anyone ever-since Uncle Vernon bet him for outperforming Dudley academically in school. Harry and Hermione compared questions and answers; Hermione was more about the theory whilst Harry was more about why each ingredient was needed.

_**Meanwhile at the Headmaster's office…**_

Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his fingers laced together and wearing a calculating look, if everything went according to plan; Harry has met the Weasleys and boarded the train on time, the aged Headmaster of Hogwarts School nodded to himself as he sucked on a lemon drop. That was a pickle on how to get Harry to befriend the Weasley, when he approached Molly with his plan she went mental, he thought that as she is one of his most devout followers she would agree, but apparently she was a mother first, and refused to be part of plot to manipulate the 'poor boy' much less have one of her sons be part of his games. It was imperative that Harry befriend Ronald Bilious Weasley, to ally the boy with a light sided family under his influence to better monitor him. So to cut his losses he obliviated the matriarch and approached Ron himself, the boy, he knew, has lived in the shadows of his brothers for years, he was hungry for glory and full-heartily agreed. Everything is set for his first test and trial against the dark lord, he knew Quirrel was sharing his body with Tom Riddle and he was looking forward to the future confrontation between the subjects of the prophesy.

If all went well then Ronald will have steered him the path of the lion's. So much of his plans revolve around him being in Gryffindor to surround him with prejudice against the Slytherins and the dark arts that he placed a lot of hope in the red head. It had better work out.

_**Back with Harry and Hermione… **_

Harry and Hermione are currently discussing the more risky potions ingredients with both their herbology and potion books out. Harry was actually surprised when she opened her trunk and he spied what he could call a mini-library, no wonder her trunk was so darn heavy, when the compartment door slid open, "Excuse me," the pair looked up to find a gangly boy with red hair and freckles, "do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

Harry looked over at Hermione who raised an eyebrow in question to the newcomer's statement, it was well over an hour since they left the station and he couldn't find a spot by now, Hermione smelled a rat, and it wasn't the smelly old shoe-brush with a tail that he was clutching in his hands. Harry thought it odd too but decided to not make any rash assumptions. "Sure, we got space." He told the boy before turning back to his discussion with Hermione, "Wormwood is needed to counteract the toxins in Asphodel when it's steeped in hot water, not to neutralize them; the toxins are needed for the potion to work." He pointed to a section in the book, "Like a poison and an antidote working together."

Hermione was impressed by his learning curve; Harry turned out to be a quick study and a shoe-in for Ravenclaw. Ron however was a little peeved that they went back to their conversation without paying attention to him.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." The boy sat down beside Harry, a little bit too close. Harry fidgeted at the close proximity; he wasn't used to being this close to anyone unless he is going to get beaten.

"I'm Harry and this is Hermione." Harry replied gesturing to his friend.

Ron took this as his que to get to know his target, "Blimey, are you Harry Potter?" He asked trying to spot the tell-tale scar on his forehead.

Harry cringed at Ron trying to get a look at his scar, which he grew more self-conscious of ever since he learnt that the reason he is so famous is because his parents are dead. He hated the way people gawk at him like a monkey in a zoo exhibit.

"Do you have the… the… scar?" Ron asked, pointing to his own forehead.

Harry just nodded not wanting to show the scar to the nosy red-head. He just buried his nose in his book and tried to avoid Ron's eyes. Hermione was looking at her raven-haired friend in surprise, how could she have missed it, the green eyes and black hair, she was with the savior of the wizarding world. _'Wait,' _Hermione remembered something from the stories, _'didn't he lose his parents that night?'_ a hollow spot seemed to open up in her chest, he's an orphan, he said so himself.

'_They died during the war.'_

How could she be so stupid? He probably didn't want to be famous in the first place, especially for something so horrible.

"This potion is sounding more and more potentially problematic." Hermione changed the subject as Harry obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Harry looked up at his friend with a grateful gleam in his eye, "'Potentially problematic'? Hermione the potion isn't even in the book and I've found at least twelve footnotes as to the dangers of _brewing_ it." Then he mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Ron was miffed, he tried and failed to get Potter's attention but he was relentless, "Who cares about stupid potions? It's a boring subject if you ask me, now Defense Against the Dark Arts, that's cool."

"A fiver says he ends up in Gryffindor, Harry." Hermione said with a manic gleam in her eye trying to lighten the mood.

"That's a sucker's bet Hermione; a tenner says we end up in Ravenclaw."

"Now _that's_ a sucker's bet Harry I'm not falling for it." Harry in response just clicked his tongue in mock disappointment.

Ron meanwhile was looking between the two in hidden fury, _he_ was supposed to be Harry Potter first and best friend but he was only talking to that Know-it-all like they've been through thick and thin. He's going to have to drive a wedge between the two, but when and how is the question.

Later he got his chance; soon a round-faced boy popped his head into the compartment asking if anyone has seen his toad. Harry shook his head no and offered his help in finding it.

Hermione put her foot down, "No, I help him, _you_ will read up on Transfiguration." Her tone was bossy and Harry knew there was no 'buts' aloud.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied playfully, picking up his textbook on the subject.

Hermione looked at him playfully and escorted the boy, who introduced himself as Neville, out to look for his pet.

"Come off it mate, she not here to police you now, take a break we got ages for that book stuff." Ron whined as Harry started to read his book.

"No harm in being prepared Ron. As the saying goes; 'Better to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it.'" Harry recited a life lesson he learned from living in the Dursley household.

"Stop talking like a Ravenclaw, you'll be in Gryffindor like me."

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

Ron snorted, "The Potters as well as the Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for centuries, and you beat You-Know-Who, so where else you going to end up?"

Harry perked up at hearing that his parents were in Gryffindor but then he sobered up at the thought of them almost immediately when he remembered that they were dead.

"Maybe Ravenclaw, I had some the best grades in elementary school." Harry replied tersely this boy, Ron, was trying to steer him towards Gryffindor he could feel it. It was not a total lie, he was an excellent student until he got beaten for outshining Dudley.

"But Ravenclaw is for bookworms and bossy know-it-alls-" Ron objected, shocked that the Boy-Who-Lived would set his sights on a house other than Gryffindor.

"I am a bookworm," Harry was getting tired of this boy's one track mind fast, "and I don't appreciate that other term." He turned the next page in his book.

"Oh, go on Harry you don't have to pretend to be friends with that freak."

Harry stiffened, that word; freak, resounded through his skull, painful memories sprang forward in his head, Dudley and his gang beating him up and humiliating him in front of the school, his uncle whipping the belt from his waist and thrashing him with, the back breaking chores his aunt made him do just to 'earn his keep.' Without thinking he drew his wand and aimed it at Weasley, the hurt, the pain, the lies pulsing through his veins demanding release.

"Harry," Hermione came back with Neville in tow, "what in blazes are you doing?"

"Ron here was just leaving." Harry's voice as calm at it was held pain and anger in it, a fact that was oblivious to the foolish Weasley.

"Harry, take it easy." Ron tried to placate him but Harry sneered at him.

"All my life I had to put up with bloody jerks like you calling me a freak, well I've had enough so bugger off!"

_**Meanwhile in a pub in Ireland…**_

A patron raised his head from the table he was sleeping on and shouted, "Fuck you!"

(Look it up on youtube; Bugger Off, rated M for language, thank me later.)

_**Back to the train…**_

Ron, deciding not to call Harry's bluff, left the compartment and Harry locked the door behind him. He sat down his shoulders slumped in defeat forcing himself not to cry from the emotional build-up that Ron's comment had brought on.

Hermione was no stranger to that body language herself, the ridicule her classmates put her through just for being smart, the relentless teasing, being bullied just for studying rather than participating in recess activities. It used to weigh her down like a crushing weight, she never had a friend to help her through it but she had an idea of where to start. She sat down beside him reached out tentatively and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders.

Unknown to both the pre-teens Harry's magic, long seeking a confidant someone to pour Harry's heart out to, flooded itself into Hermione along with a memories;

_Harry finished cooking a large lunch for his relatives, twice-baked potatoes, chicken, and a generous amount of spaghetti and sauce with meatballs, more then enough for his obese uncle and cousin to polish off and defiantly too much for his boney aunt. The Dursleys didn't complain about the amount however, they rather enjoyed stuffing their faces, save for Aunt Petunia who saved the portions that are left-over for Dudley in case he wants a little snack. Harry hasn't eaten in two days because the Dursleys had forgotten to feed him and taking anything from the kitchen is punishable by starvation. The food smelled tantalizing, taunting him with it's sweet aroma the left-over chicken grease on the glass tray glimmered in a taunting manor with all the flecks from the seasoning, and the little bit of sauce in the bottom of the sauce-pan and the few noodles left looked better then anything he had all summer. He tried to resist he really did but his biological need to feed in order to restore energy was overriding his willpower, after a swift glance at the Dursleys to make sure that they were all paying attention to their food rather than to him, he ran his finger along the side of the sauce-pan, biting back pain from the heat, coated his finger with the red stuff and licked it clean off. _

_It was delicious, he closed his eyes in a moment of bliss it was as good as it smelled, unfortunately his stomach growled at that moment causing Vernon's head to turn and catch him with his finger in his mouth and quickly put two and two together._

"_What the Devil are you doing, Freak?!" he bellowed, rising from his chair and bore down on the unfortunate boy, "You dare steal food from us?! After we gave you a roof over your head and out of the goodness of our hearts clothed you with Dudder's old clothes, and taught you important life skills, this is how you repay us?! STEALING?!" he roared spraying Harry with saliva and chewed bits of chicken and spaghetti, Harry was backed into the corner of the kitchen crouching into the fetal position to make himself appear smaller. The large man grabbed Harry by the shirt and pulled him up to his feet and slapped him hard across the face. Harry lacking the energy to stand after such a blow crumpled to the floor while Vernon continued to shout obscenities at him using the word 'Freak' every… single… time. _

_Harry was only seven at the time._

Hermione tried to tare herself away from the flood of emotions that accompanied the painful memory, but not before Harry suffered the same effects of the touch;

_A bushy haired girl was sitting alone in the corner of the playground quietly reading a course-book on math while the other children played happily around the playground, she would sneak glances at them every now and then with small looks of longing. They never let her, the 'weird girl,' play with them, Hermione's bushy hair and intelligence has always been the subject of ridicule and mean jokes among her fellow students, when ever they were to pick teams for P.E. she was always last to join and they always found a way to play around her. She was spending her time going over a long division proplem when the book was snatched out of her hand by Grace Neilson, the pretty blond of the school, and Hermione's greatest tormentor, "Give it back!" _

_Grace made a mocking 'aww,' "Baby wants her book back, why doesn't Baby take it back?" the blond is three years older than Hermione and taller than the bushy-haired girl, she held the book high above Hermione out of her reach, she jumped trying to grab it but fell short. "Aww, look here everyone, Baby is trying to jump, go on Baby jump for it" she tossed the book to one of her friends and she in turn held it high as Hermione rushed over to her, and in turn the girl did the same thing tossing it back to Grace, it soon turned into a cruel game of 'Monkey in the Middle' with a group of children surrounding them, cheering on the two big girls while jeering at Hermione. _

_Hermione's eyes started to water up from being made fun of, this unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Grace, "Oh no," she fake pouted, "Baby's crying." She opened the math book and tore out several pages and tossed them at Hermione. "Here, Baby, wipe away those tears." The kids laughed as Hermione gathered up the fallen pages, really crying now. _

"_What's going on here?" a teacher came to investigate the ruckus and saw Hermione on the ground with torn pages in her hands and Grace with the book._

"_Granger was tearing pages out of the book, sir." The blond lied easily, as she handed the damaged tome to the teacher, "I managed to get it away before she did any more damage."_

_Hermione wanted to protest, but didn't, who would believe her over Grace Neilson the principal's daughter? _

Harry held his head in his hands as a slight headache throbbed behind his eyes, the visions were jumbled and blurred but he was sure he saw and memory of Hermione's life. Hermione was just shocked the abuse that Harry had to go through was horrifying, she read about abusive homes but what she saw was beyond words.

"What was that?" Harry asked to the compartment at large.

"W-well," Neville stammered. "This light shot between the two of you it was silvery and almost gassy." He wringed his hands; not used to speaking to many people with his shyness.

_**Headmaster's office, Howarts…**_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock, Head of the International Confederation of Wizards and unofficial Leader of the Light, is banishing smoke out of his window. For some odd reason one of the sensors attuned to Harry Potter's magic overloaded and proceeded to explode, violently he might add. It was quite a shock too; he had been minding his own business, sucking on his precious lemon drops when all of a sudden BOOM! A long piece of shrapnel embedded itself right next to his head on his winged-backed chair as the object in question blew apart and he proceeded to nearly inhale the candy subsequently choking on it.

In the corner of the room the red and gold phoenix was convulsing on his perch as it was laughing it's head off, truly nothing this exciting has ever happened in it's five-hundred and seventeen years.

"Albus!" the shrill voice of Madam Pomfrey the school healer who had just come up to ask the Headmaster about replenishing the potion stocks in the hospital wing as several of the batches are reaching the expiration date and she refused to use anything that wasn't fresh, was livid. "I swear if you are smoking again I will tie you down with four-point restraints until you…"

"Pop…(cough) Poppy I sw…(hack)ear to you I have not smoked in sixty…(cough) years and I have not started up again." Dumbledore just managed to get out as the last of the smoke cleared away.

"Then where may I ask did all of this come from?" The Mediwitch had her wand out and is out for blood. The one thing she hated more then anything else in the world was the addiction to those cancer sticks that muggles and wizards alike seem to enjoy, blasphemous. The healer is a firm believer of clean living, smoking and the like was the same as slow suicide in her eyes, years ago she caught Dumbledore with a pipe and tobacco and she did things to break him of his habit that would haunt him to his final days.

"One of my prized trinkets blew-up, nothing serious." He said casually, he _really_ doesn't want to explain their true purpose to anyone, as that would lead to an earful about invasion of privacy and an inquiry from the school board. Although a few memory charms would take care of the problem, it wouldn't do to be discovered in the first place.

The witch examined one of the objects closely turning it this way and that, once during the sixties she had confiscated a bong from a seventh year who went to America for the summer, and this thing looked too much like one for her liking.

"I guess that this is an incense burner?" she cocked an eyebrow at the headmaster.

Albus cleared his throat, ICW business took him to the United States during the sixties and he got into the… well, 'groovy' side of life. He found it quite liberating and fun to throw caution to the wind for a year and wear a tie-die shirt instead of robes. "It's ineffective, I disabled it decades ago."

"Make sure it stays that way." She thrust the object into his chest, "Now, Professor, the reason I came up here was to tell you that the…"

Dumbledore just looked at Madam Pomfrey while nodding every now and then, while the only thing that when through his head was, _'Man she is sending out negative vibes, not groovy baby.'_

_**On the train…**_

Harry, Hermione and Neville were attempting to make heads and tails of what had just accrued but refused to saw what they saw neither of them wants to bring up what they had just experienced to each other. Harry and Hermione wanting to know what just happened started to pour through their course books trying to find any information on the subject. Unfortunately they have been unsuccessful; there was nothing in their texts to describe any further the effects of that magic. Even Neville, who had a pureblood upbringing, could confirm what it was.

Hermione just shook her head her eyes still red and puffy from the painful memory that flooded into her from Harry, "There is nothing here at all." She slammed the book shut in frustration, she hated not finding her answers in the texts she has at her disposal.

"Must be more advanced form of magic then first year schoolwork." Harry put down his Charms book down next to him taking off his glasses rubbing his eyes, pieces of Hermione's bullied life flashing in his mind.

"I'm pretty sure the Hogwarts library will have a book or two on the subject." Neville said reassuringly. At those words Harry and Hermione's ears perked up, 'library,' a manic gleam entered their eyes, more so for Hermione than Harry and their fingers started to twitch. Neville shivered at the almost fearful sensation of being close to two 'studyholics' when they hear the word 'library' and decided the word is taboo in their presence.

An hour before they arrived at Hogsmead station they had all changed into their school robes and Hermione had caste the repairing charm on Harry's glasses, fixing the cracked lens and taped frames and Neville helped Harry with his tie as he had never worn one before. Harry in return gave her a rubber band to Hermione to tie her hair back, a glance from her memories had shown that she was self conscious about how she looked, a side-effect of the bulling she had received form the hands of her classmates. At first Hermione was apprehensive at the thought of revealing more of her face has hiding behind her hair made her feel secure. But a look from Harry reassured her that it was okay.

"Thank you." She took the rubber band and loosely tied her unmanageable bushy hair back revealing her delicate jaw line and the softness of her features. She felt a little liberated at not having to hide behind her hair so people wouldn't see her.

"Wow, you're pretty." Harry said in a daze. Hermione's face turned red at this and Harry realizing what he had just said quickly followed suit. Neville felt like laughing at the two who were acting like love-struck turtle doves, it took all of his willpower not to burst out into '_Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G,'_ he was pretty sure he wouldn't survive the string of spells that would chase him down the train.

When they departed from the train at the station they followed a voice that Harry recognized; "Firs' years over this way please, Firs' years don' be shy." Harry smiled as he recognized Hagrid's voice and led Hermione and Neville straight over to the huge gamekeeper. "Hallo there, Harry."

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry greeted happily, Hermione's eyes were huge as she took in the man's height, her mind was screaming that that was not possible but then remembered that this was a whole new world. Harry turned to Hermione and saw that the look of shock and awe on her face. He grinned at her reaction; he more or less had the same expression of his face when he first met the man.

After all the rest of the new arrivals assembled Hagrid led them all down a well treaded path to a small pier at shore of the lake and had them all choose a boat to sit in, "No more then four to a boat." He warned, Harry, Hermione and Neville had a boat all to themselves, Ron tried to get in with them Harry pulled out his wand slightly in a threatening gesture and he backed off.

The journey across the lake was breathtaking the great castle was like an object out of a fairytale, it's lit windows and high towers made it look royal, and the smooth ride over the glassy surface of the lake just added to the effect. They all docked at the boat house and safely climbed out, Hagrid took a head count and asked if anyone feel overboard, when they responded in the negative, he led them all up the stairs to the castle, once inside he brought them before a great set of oak hewn doors. A rather stern looking woman wearing green robes and tartan lining was waiting for them. "'ere're the firs' years, Professor."

"Thank you Hagrid," it was a dismissal, once Hagrid was out of sight she addressed the students, "Welcome to Hogwarts," she announced in a brisk Scottish brogue, "Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Slytherin, while you are here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will loose points, at the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

"Trevor!" Neville shouted as he spotted the illusive toad at the Professor's feet he rushed forward and picked him up before muttering an apology and returning to the throng. Harry gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." When the Scottish witch turned to the Great Hall a pale blond had spotted Harry.

"It's true then what there saying on the train; Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." This started a buzz of excited whispering and staring at the famous young wizard, "this is Crabbe and Goyle," He inclined his head at the two burly eleven year olds that flanked him, "and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Mal." Harry rolled the word around his reemerged intellectual self translating the word, "Means 'bad' in Latin, doesn't it?" He decided that he didn't like the blonde when he met him in Madam Malkin's, he was rude, egotistical and seemed to enjoy getting what he wants, so he was not going to engage him in any talk aside from what needed to be said, maybe the occasional barb or two.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" the pureblood sneered.

"No, it just says a lot about your _bad _attitude." Hermione chimed in, just when Harry opened his mouth intent on saying the same thing; if Harry was going to stand up to these bullies he won't be alone. She has seen how he walked up to them in a swagger and the way he talks is very similar to how bullies at her old school talked. Neville snickered at her jibe catching git's attention.

"Something you want to say to me, Squib?" he sneered at the round-faced boy.

Harry took a step forward causing the Malfoy boy to take one step back. "I would suggest lying off the peroxide before it permanently damages your brain."

"My hair is naturally this color!" Draco roared.

Harry bowed his head, "My apologies; I merely assumed you were just vain but I had no way of knowing you were a _natural _dumb blond_._" The small group of first years giggled at the sharp wit of Harry Potter, mostly the muggleborns who knew nothing about the Malfoy Family.

Draco looked like he wanted to retort but the Professor retuned to lead them into the Great Hall. Two by two they filed down between the center-left and right tables one was occupied with students wearing blue trim and the other was wearing yellow at the far ends by the walls green trim was sported on the left and the table opposite them wore red. Hermione would've made comment on the ceiling but did not feel the need to impress her peers or Harry for that matter, instead she could feel the tension emanating between the green and red wearing students. Slytherin and Gryffindor she deduced, she has read in _Hogwarts; a History_ that the two houses feuded like Montague and Capulet in Shakespeare's romantic tragedy. Those two houses she will have to avoid. Harry who was on a similar train of thought decided to stay off any House teams, better safe then sorry.

Harry tapped Neville on the shoulder and asked during the Sorting Hat's song, "Hey Neville, what's the story between Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"Well, Slytherin is known for producing more dark wizards then any other house while the Gryffindor made some of the most famous Aurors, they hate each other on principal and from what I hear their Quidditch matches are more like a warzone." Neville retold Harry what he had heard from his Gran who really wanted Neville to get into Gryffindor like his father did. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are more neutral in the House rivalry but will support those who have earned their allegiance."

"Thanks Nev." Harry's thoughts on his parents old House were mixed; yes his parents were in Gryffindor, but that probably meant that they had to constantly stay on guard around the Slytherins, he wondered if it is even possible to make friends outside of your chosen House, he sure hoped so.

Soon the professor started to call the First years up one by one, she started with a girl called "Abbot, Hannah." The girl walked up the the professor and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head and after a pause it shouted;

"Hufflepuff!"

The table with yellow-trimmed robes cheered warmly as they welcomed their newest member. Harry's eyes started to wonder around to the giant hourglasses behind the teachers' table, one of them is filled with rubies, another with emeralds then sapphires, and the last one is filled with yellow gems he vaguely remembered that is called citrine. To him most of the sorting went by in a blur as he became more entranced at the new world around him until he heard the Scottish Professor call out, "Granger, Hermione."

Harry watched his friend walk up nervously and sat on the stool while the Hat was placed on her head for a minute when it shouted; "Ravenclaw!"

Harry clapped with the rest of the eagles and gave Hermione a high five when she past him by and she whispered "Good luck."

Soon after Hermione, Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff, which Harry saw nothing wrong with as it stood for hard work and loyalty, Ronald behind him snickered and Harry turned around and threw him a glare that shut him up. Not long after that, Malfoy was placed in Slytherin as soon as the hat touched his head.

After Parkinson was placed in Slytherin and the Patil twins were placed one in Ravenclaw and one in Gryffindor, Professor McGonnagal called, "Potter, Harry."

This time the silence was deafening as the raven-haired boy walked up to and sat on the stool, he felt self conscious as the whole of the school was staring at him and he is sure at his forehead as well. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head and it went to work, "_Interesting and tricky very tricky indeed, courage you have but you are also cautious, loyal but only to those who have earned it, there's talent, oh yes, you are quite well-balanced, very interesting._" Harry waited while the Hat sifted trough his memories weighing his deeds and actions, "_Dream-touched and recently too, the memory of that girl, Hermione Granger, that would explain the other memory in her._"

"What do you mean?" Harry dared to ask the Hat.

"_Great magic is at work here between the two of you, its best you stay together; _Ravenclaw!"

The Great Hall was in shock everyone thought that the one who defeated Voldemort a former_ Slytherin_ would become a _Gryffindor _but the boy-who-lived, a Potter to boot, was not in the lion's cave but the eagle's nest. Hermione and Neville were the first to clap and the rest of Ravenclaw and some Hufflepuffs followed with enthusiasm as Harry made his way to his best friend and sat down beside her, not aware that he had just derailed a decade's worth of planning for the Headmaster.

**Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I still don't own Harry Potter. **

Albus Dumbledore felt like he just got sucker-punched, this was not how it was supposed to be. He fought with all of his might not to stand up and declare that Harry's rightful place was in Gryffindor as he watched the boy sit next to a girl with her bushy brown hair tied back it a ponytail. A Gryffindor was easy enough to mold as they are reckless, act before thinking and hold Dumbledore in high regard, but Ravenclaw! They are as much trouble as the Slytherins, they are much harder to fool and can be unpredictable. His gazed shifted to the Weasley boy among the first years, was Ron unable to find him? Did something happen on the train? He was so deep in thought he tuned out the rest of the sorting ceremony, hardly paying attention as to who was being sorted where.

Further on down the table a certain greasy-haired potions master watched the boy he immediately recognized him as Potter's son, when the boy first walked in he felt anger at the very sight of him, that black hair and his dominating features reminded him of his childhood tormenter. He nearly had a heart-attack as the Hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" rather than Gryffindor, he peered closely at the youth who hugged a girl with bushy brown hair, the way he smiled, was so familiar. Silently a part of him wondered if this could be an indication that he may look like his father but act like his mother.

McGonagall sighed, a little disappointed that Harry is not one of her lions but is glad to see that he is among friends or friend as he and the girl, Hermione Granger, were talking animatedly about what she could not guess. She was worried about the state Harry would be in after living with those muggles for ten years she was afraid that they might have been abusive but seeing Harry smiling like that his life must've been good, he was a little bit on the small side but that might just be natural for him. Oh, well she can't get them all.

The diminutive charms professor, Flitwick was practically hopping up and down with excitement; _Lily's son is in his house!_ Oh, how he remembered her wit and tenacity, he still could not figure out how on Earth she ended up in Gryffindor, Lily was such a prodigy at charms and potions he was hoping to retire and have her take his place as Charmsmistress. Seeing Harry in the eagle nest made him tremble, did this mean he will have his mother's talent and wit? He tapped his tiny feet in a little jig at the implications.

Down with the Ravenclaws Harry and Hermione hugged, ecstatic that they were in the same house and started to ask some of the older students about the teachers and subjects, careful to keep their voices low during the sorting. Harry learned that the potions professor was a man called Severus Snape; the Head of Slytherin House, a real taskmaster and was warned that he generally favors his house above the rest, so he should be on his toes around him. Hermione was interrogating the new Ravenclaw prefect Penelope Clearwater about the library who was looking over at Harry to call off his friend, but Harry knew better then to step in-front of the stampede that is Hermione Granger's study mode.

"Weasley, Ronald." The Scottish professor called up the red-haired boy from the train, catching Harry's attention, he prayed to whatever god that exists in the magical world that Ron won't end up in his house, he doesn't trust that jerk any further then he could toss him.

After a while the Hat cried out, "Slytherin!" the whole, hall was silent at the proclamation, Harry and Hermione along with some of the first years became confused why is it so shocking that Ron ended up in Slytherin?

When Hermione asked Penelope she answered, "Because his family have been Gryffindors for centuries, it is almost symbolic for his family to be associated with the lions' den."

The whole of the school watched as Ron walked to the appropriate table as if he were a man walking to the gallows and sat at the very edge of the table.

After the last first year, Zabini Blasé, was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore, looking rather pale for some reason, stood and addressed the throng, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce; First years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, and a couple of our older students would do well to remember that," his gaze lingered on the Gryffindor table where a pair of twins started to whistle with innocent looks on their faces. "Also our caretaker, Argus Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death," this time his gaze lingered on the new Ravenclaw, on Harry, "now with out further delay; Nitwit, oddment, blubber, and tweak." Trays and platters of food appeared on the tables, servers of roast beef, mountain's of mash potatoes, chicken, carrots, peas, bread rolls, lamb, and for those who want to eat healthier; steamed vegetables. If anyone from America was in the great hall they would have sworn that they came to a Thanksgiving dinner.

Harry, who was not used to eating large amounts of food, stayed apprehensive about eating more then a few mouthfuls of anything, his stomach was not used to large portions due to malnourishment and starvation, so after a small while Harry started to feel uncomfortable and stopped. Hermione noticed this, it was hard to ignore as another flash invaded her mind;

_Harry was sitting along in the corner of the kitchen the Dursley's are out for the day and left Harry without a babysitter or drop him off at Mrs. Figg's, he was hungry his stomach was making those hungry noises growling fiercely. He stared at the refrigerator with a near-crazed look in his eyes like a feral animal, desperate, ravenous, finally after one last growl he ran for the refrigerator, pulled the door open and grabbed the nearest thing he could reach which happened to leftover bangers and mash, and started to eat. He used his hands as he was past the point of caring about refinement, he savored the taste and the fullness of the food, he reached over and grabbed a liter of carrot-juice, uncapped it and started to chug it down greedily some of the juice sliding past the corners of his mouth and drizzle down his cheeks and neck, in the vegetable crisper he spied apples which he too grabbed and continued to munch on, devouring the core and all…_

The memory made her loose a bit of her appetite but like Harry she ate enough to sate her hunger pangs.

After the feast the Ravenclaw First years were led up the staircases to Ravenclaw Tower by Penelope Clearwater, Harry was amazed by all of the moving and _talking_ portraits as well as the indecisive stairways. The Prefect led them up a spiral staircase on the fifth floor at the west side of the castle to a door without a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle and turned to face the throng. "Now unlike the other houses which use passwords to gain entry to our common room we in Ravenclaw use riddles, if you answer correctly you gain entry, if not you may try and try again or wait for another Ravenclaw to answer, this way you will still be able to learn." She turned back to the knocker and waited for it to ask the riddle.

"_Thirty white horses on a red hill,_

_First they champ,_

_Then they stamp,_

_Then they stand still._"

Prefect Clearwater turned to the first years, "Does anyone know the answer?"

Hermione spoke up, her parents being dentists and her having read _The Hobbit_ knew the answer as sure as she was standing there. "Teeth."

"_Correct._" The hidden door swung forward to admit them and all of the new eagles, trooped in.

_**The Headmaster's Office**_**…**

Dumbledore was still reeling from the shock of having his plans set back like that everything has been set back now he has to tailor his endgame from a new angle, this will be trouble, Gryffindors charge forward while Ravenclaws strategize and observe _before _striking. In the end, he blamed himself, the thought he had all the contingencies covered it never accrued to him that Potter might end up in a different House. He paced to and fro around his office, thinking of a light-sided family he knew in Ravenclaw but alas all the light sided families he knew were Gryffindor by majority. This won't do he needs Potter to be foolish enough to be tricked and manipulated like a puppet. A resorting could work but only if the boy wants it, and even then it is risky like a toss of the dice, he could restrict his privileges and angle him into the direction of his schemes, but no; he will end up looking like the villain to the boy he wants to appear as the hero.

He stopped in mid pace, that girl, Granger, if his memory served him right, was rather friendly with the Potter Heir, are they friends? Close friends? It seemed like it, this could work. If he can't find a lion he will make one instead, if there is one truth about Potter men it is that they would fight and die for their friends, he will bring the lion out of the eagle.

In the corner Fawkes the phoenix had a smug look on its face, he knew what Dumbledore was thinking, and if he was a human he would prop his feet up in the recliner and watch the fireworks go off. He was going to try to use the boy's loyalty to bring out his courage, use the badger to rouse the lion out of the eagle, foolish. A sensitive being like Fawkes could sense the boy also possess the vengeful spirit of the snake as well, if antagonized that boy will become a dangerous enemy.

_**Ravenclaw dorms…**_

Harry he stayed up late into the early hours of the morning watching the moon while gently stroking Hedwig, his owl. Yesterday was a good day; he had made a friend, more then that a best friend, Hermione has proven herself a kind and supportive individual in the short while he knew her. It feels good to have a friend and not having to worry about his pig of a cousin scare her off. He smiled to himself as his favorite reason for being his Hagwarts is; he is in Scotland while the Dursleys are in England, he is free.

Hermione meanwhile was doing the same with her window thinking about how much her luck has turned; she had found somebody who accepted her love of books and that very person had gotten her to wear her hair back, something she hasn't done in three years, it was odd but she felt like she could be herself around him, secure, safe. For a long time her only friends are the ones she could open and read at her leisure but they could never interact with her like she really wanted them too, but Harry could, she smiled contently.

Before Harry and Hermione drifted off to sleep something resonated in their hearts, a feeling they can't quite place. Whatever it was it gave them a pleasant night sleep.

_**The first day of school…**_

Harry and Hermione fit right in with the witty and clever Ravenclaws of Hogwarts, for the first time the two pre-teens did not feel like a couple of misfits, no-one called Hermione a bookworm or Know-it-all, and Harry was excepted not shunned like he usually was in his old school. They learned that as the 'smart' house there are certain tenants among the fraternity-brothers and sorority-sisters that the Prefect explained the night before;

**Feuds are not allowed, if anyone has a problem with another student seek a figure of authority mediate between the two parties.**

**Ravenclaw House is the house of learning, when asked for help, help.**

**Give one-hundred percent in all endeavors, Ravenclaw will expect no less from it's members.**

The morning found them awake and ready to start the day the duo made their way down to the Ravenclaw table where Professor Flitwick, the diminutive Charmsmaster and Head of their House, was passing out course schedules. Harry took his and looking at it read;

**Monday; **

7:00-9:00 Free Period

9:10-10:00 Transfiguration

10:10-11:00 Herbology

11:10-12:00 Potions

12:10-1:00 Lunch Break

1:00-2:00 Charms

2:10-3:00 History of Magic

3:10-4:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts

4:00-8:00 Free Period

8:00-9:00 Astronomy

**Tuesday;**

7:00-9:00 Free Period

9:10-11:00 Transfiguration

11:00-1:00 Lunch Break/Study Hall

1:00-3:00 Potions

3:10-5:00 History of Magic

**Wednesday;**

7:00-9:00 Free Period

9:10-11:00 Herbology

11:00-1:00 Lunch Break/Study Hall

1:00-3:00 Charms

3:10-5:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts

5:00-8:00 Free Period

8:00-10:00 Astronomy

**Thursday;**

7:00-9:00 Free Period

9:10-11:00 Transfiguration

11:00-1:00 Lunch Break/Study Hall

1:00-3:00 Potions

3:10-5:00 History of Magic

**Friday;**

7:00-9:00 Free Period

9:10-11:00 Herbology

11:00-1:00 Lunch Break/Study Hall

1:00-3:00 Charms

3:10-5:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts

5:00-8:00 Free Period

8:00-10:00 Astronomy

"They're not asking for much aren't they?" Harry commented to Hermione who read her schedule wide-eyed, a Hogwarts day is longer then any grade-school day she could remember, she and Harry guessed that the free periods are meant to be used for homework and the weekends as well. Soon after they had eaten what they needed, as they both know that stuffing yourself can lead to uncomfortable day, they headed off to their first Transfiguration lesson.

Professor McGonagall, the Scottish witch, impressed on the first years the seriousness and dangers of Transfiguration and how she will zero tolerance for any foolishness in her class, they have been warned. She then went on to describe the areas they will be covering this year along with what she expected of every student, which is complete effort on their part. After her warnings and introductory speech, she proceeded to the lesson of the day which was to turn a matchstick into a needle. Harry and Hermione grinned at each-other, this was one of the few transfiguration spells they had studied on the train, and together with Hermione's theoretical approach and an inspiring idea on Harry's part they discovered a little trick for the subject; they imagined a black room with a spotlight on the little matchstick, then they imagined it turning silver and pointy at one end turning itself into the needle. Together they raised their wands and cast the simple spell, and they had two perfect shiny needles before them.

"Well, well, well, on your first try too." McGonagall was observing the two when she saw that they were doing nothing for a moment then was impressed as the two young Ravenclaws performed the spell flawlessly. "Perfect, ten points apiece to Ravenclaw, for performing the spell on the first attempt."

This earned them a glare from a certain freckled red-head who was in the back of the class room and a glace of interest from a pale-blond girl in Slytherin robes, from what her parents told her the Deputy Headmistress is not one to give idle praise, for any student to earn a praise form McGonagall was a subject of interest in her book. By the end of the lesson the duo had earned another five points for assisting Neville with the spell and getting him to transfigure the majority of the matchstick while not perfect it was still passable.

Next on the list was Herbology in the greenhouses, Pomona Sprout was milder in her introduction on her subject and gave out a small survivor's guide to the more dangerous plants and declared it their homework for the next week. After she swatted away the venomous tentacula vine from Terry Boot, she lead them on a tour of the greenhouse pointing out what to stay away from and what they will be working with in their first semester. Every now and then she would ask a question about the different plants such as name and use, this time it was Neville who had risen to the challenge, apparently he has a passion for plants and things that grow and is quite knowledgeable of their uses.

His participation and well-put answers earned him five points, and Harry gave him a hearty pat on the back, "Guess we're even now." He joked. Neville smiled; it is great to have friends.

After Herbology was Potions in the dungeons, it was like being in a drama the way Snape introduced himself and the subject; "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class, as such I don't expect any of you to appreciate the exact science and art that is potion-making, however, for those select few who possess the predisposition; I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He looked over at Harry who was taking notes at the front of the class; from his position he could see that he has hanging off of his every word.

"Mr. Potter," Harry looked up putting his quill down, he took off his glasses and wiped them off with the hem of his sleeves the dust from the greenhouses and the humidity of both classrooms made is glasses hard to see through. Inadvertently Harry allowed Professor Snape to see the emerald green eyes that had haunted his dreams ever since he met Lily all those years ago, he caught himself before he brought up the boy's fame, and simply asked, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry smiled as Hermione fought her inadvertent twitch to raise her hand at his side, "A few more ingredients and you have the Drought of Living Death." He smiled, glad that he read all those footnotes in his potions book.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Very good, let's see if you can keep the ball rolling; where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"In a goat's stomach, sir." Harry answered after some thought.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolf's bane?"

Harry grimaced he didn't know that one, "I don't know sir." then he perked up, "But I bet Neville does." He nodded to Neville who was sitting on his right.

Snape turned to the Longbottom Heir, "Well, Mr. Longbottom is Potter speaking the truth?"

After an encouraging nod from Harry and Hermione, Neville answered, "They are the same plant, monkshood and wolf's-bane are folk-names for aconite."

Snape raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, apparently _Harry_ is more like his mother then he gave him credit for. "A point to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff apiece, for correct answers."

The entire class was buzzing like a bee hive even among the first years Snape was notorious for being fair only to his own House but had just given two points to non-Slytherins, Snape silenced them all and pointed his wand at the blackboard, where the recipe for a boil cure potion appeared and set them to work.

Harry was right in thinking that potion-brewing was no different from cooking, his practiced hands flew over the ingredients as he prepared them first for the potion and organized them accordingly, this act was being observed by none-other than Severus Snape who watched in fascination as the boy reenacted his mother's old habits of preparation before action. The sallow skinned Professor stalked throughout out the room making a snide comment here and there, by the time he made a circuit and returned to the front Harry was helping his neighbor, Neville, who almost added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. "Another five to Ravenclaw for stopping what could have been a disastrous accident." He passed by Harry and Neville's work station while giving Harry the slightest of nods, the boy was proving him wrong about him being just like his father at almost every turn, there is more _Lily_ in him than he thought.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and a Slytherin called Daphne Greengrass were the only ones to turn in completed potion samples by the end of the hour. After potions, during lunch word spread that Harry had _received_ six points from _Snape_. In fact the Weasley twins looked outside to see if the world had ended, when the saw that it didn't the tried to find out if hell of frozen over.

Meanwhile, Daphne of the Greengrass family was regarding the enigma that was Harry Potter, within a twenty-four hour time period he had broken Potter Family tradition by not being sorted into Gryffindor, did a transfiguration spell right off the bat, and impressed the taskmaster from hell. Someone of this caliber would make many enemies in the world of magic, and would need allies in several fronts; it would be mutually beneficial for her to be one of those allies, besides he's a Ravenclaw so they should get along just fine. Her family has been neutral in the war, her mother was a Ravenclaw alumnus and had no qualms with muggleborns as she was one herself, Daphne Greengrass is a half-blood in a snake-pit that would eat her alive if they learned the truth. It is her most carefully guarded secret, even if Slytherin House did learn the truth she would never be accepted but tolerated and sabotaged, treated like an outcaste. In order to survive the political games of the snakes she would need a powerful ally and Harry being the last of a Noble and Most Ancient House might fit the bill. She only hoped that Harry would accept her as one.

After lunch the first years had their first Charms class, the diminutive Professor Flitwick, who looked like a wizard garden gnome to all the muggleborn and muggle-raised students, proved himself to be a bright and cheery individual who welcomed his class with a warm greeting telling them to get comfortable and not to bother getting their wands out as this is an introductory class. In a simple, easy to understand manner he explained to them the importance of charms and their many uses, giving examples from household cleaning to animating suits of armor. The last one caught the attention of the whole class to Flitwick's amusement. "Oh, but we won't be learning that this year, it is currently out of your league, maybe in your N.E.W.T. year… if you do well in my class that is." He gave them all a smile that was like a challenge for his students to get properly motivated.

Over the next thirty minutes he asked the class questions like why do we wave our wands? Why is pronunciation so important? Daphne Greengrass answered both times, with simple answers, "Sir, wand movements' trace a rune of sorts that helps direct the spell, and mispronunciation causes it to misfire in unexpected ways."

"Fife points to Slytherin for clear answers." Flitwick cheered, for the rest of the class he had everybody take down notes on the charms that he will be teaching them and will be appearing on the semester final exam.

History of Magic is by far the longest drawn-out yawn of Harry's and Hermione's lives they never knew that a recap about the bloody history of the goblin wars could be as exciting as a rock. The two Ravenclaws agreed that the dead professor must not even realize that he got a new class because it sounded like he picked up where he left of from another class. Harry, Hermione and Neville left the classroom an hour later with a buzzing in their brains, trying to recall a single fact from the ghost but every time they tried their minds went blank.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was something of a joke, Professor Quirrell suffered a terrible stutter and seemed to afraid of his own shadow, Harry vaguely wondered if all this teacher did was read the theory of dealing with dark things instead of actually dealing with them, again the class was introductory with only a few questions from the students one of them; a Gryffindor asked about the turban, to which the professor stuttered that he received it as a thank you from an Arabian prince for getting rid of a zombie. When he was asked how he fought of the zombie Quirrell changed the subject to the weather.

The trio decided to use the free period to attack the fabled Hogwarts Library for any information on the memory flashes that accrued on the train and at the feast. When they asked Madam Pince the Librarian she sent them to the miscellaneous section of the Library saying that that would be their best bet as she had no idea what they were talking about. Once there Harry started to peruse the labels of the books trying to find a title that would sound like it might have anything to do with memories, Hermione started to jot down everything that would describe the sensations the memories brought, while Neville was writing down notes from his classes.

Harry seeing what Neville was doing came over and asked quietly as so not to disturb anyone who might be trying to study. "Hey Nev, what are you writing?"

Neville didn't look up as he was trying to write down everything before he forgot, "Just a few things before I forget, I have the memory of a leaky bucket."

Over the Hufflepuff's shoulder Harry read, "Envision the desired transformation of object…Take cauldron off fire _before_ adding quills, disastrous accident… wand movements draw runes…" Harry cringed the notes are pretty vague and don't explain much, these won't help in the long run. "Nev, you know you could always barrow my notes." Harry offered, his note-taking skills are very good, a talent learnt from the Dursleys when taking orders from them for his chores.

"Yes, mine too." Hermione looked up from her own parchment when she heard that Neville was writing down notes for his classes, from her position she agreed with Harry, those notes won't be of much use.

"Oh no," Neville waved his hands trying to placate them, "thanks guys but I really can't do that."

"Poppycock." Harry snorted as he pulled out some of his papers, quill and ink and started to copy them down when Hermione remembered something she gleaned in reference in Standard Book of Spells Grade One.

"Wait a moment, Harry." She opened her book to the spot where she saw the reference and when in search of the book, later she returned with a volume labeled _**101 Official Office Charms**_ she opened the book to the desired page and following the instructions tapped Harry's quill, ink bottle and notes and waved her wand in a shape like the Roman numeral two and chanted, "_Imitor Pagina_." And tapped the blank piece of parchment Harry was going to use. Harry and Neville watched in amazement as the quill dipped itself into the ink and started to copy all the notes exactly as they are written in Harry's handwriting.

"Wicked, Hermione." Harry breathed, Hermione nodded smiling and happy at the success of her spell-work, "That could be useful, being able to copy notes for each-other." As soon as he said it an idea came to him, he took a look at the spell from the book and wrote it down in a journal he had in his book-bag, along with the description and wand-movements. "Hey, guys what would you think about starting a study group?"

_**With Ron…**_

Ronald was fuming, the great Harry Potter was getting popular with all the teachers and he was being left in the dust, he was hoping to ride Harry's coattails to gain access to doors that might otherwise be closed to him, but no the prat won't even give him the time of day. He watched as Potter spent all of his time with the mudblood Granger, and that other one, Longbottom who's only talent was gardening, stupid skill.

His whole life has been tossed down the drain-pipe because Potter refused to be his friend, Dumbledore said time and time again that he would be willing to have anyone as a friend as long as they made a good first impression, and hinted to the fact that they are underprivileged. And not only is he not in Potter's good graces he, Ron Weasley, is in _Slytherin _for fuck's sake, of all the places to be sorted, Slytherin was the least of his choices, the dark house that birthed more Death Eaters than any other. He knows how he is viewed in the snake pit, as on outcast as his family is not a fierce supporter of the light but also poor, and being poor in the wizarding world means that he has no prospects.

Dumbledore promised him that he would get Potter's money by using Ginny, the plan would occur over the coming years with careful pokes and a little bit of prodding with a dash of love potion to get everything rolling. Ron walked down the corridors of Hogwarts looking for Harry determined not to give up just yet not when there is thousands and thousands of Galleons at stake, unaware that someone was watching him the whole time.

The half-blood Slytherin watched the redhead as he walked away around the corner, she has to be wary of that one, there is something very snakelike about him even for a Slytherin. She was eavesdropping on the boy's mutterings about Potter and from the bits she heard they were not good, and some of the other terms were even worse, like 'mudblood.'

'_Perfect,_' she thought sarcastically, '_one more bigot to worry about and a Weasley no less." _ She remembered his table manners and almost lost her lunch, then again, snakes must have _some_ charm, and that bottomless pit has all the charm of a drunk troll.

What worried her most however was the mention of a _plan_, and the _house rivalry_, having grown up learning the ins and outs of underhanded maneuvers that her father taught her in order to survive should she wind up in Slytherin, she could spot a manipulative ploy a mile away.

She quickly turned and headed in the opposite direction of where Weasley went, during her observations of Harry she knew where he might be with Granger, the Library. She wanted to wait before she approached him with any proposition of allegiance, but Weasley has forced her hand, giving him the heads-up might be a good way to make a first impression.

When she got to the Library she kindly asked Madam Pince if Harry or Hermione was in today, she nodded in affirmation and pointed the young girl to the miscellaneous section.

Harry, Hermione and Neville hit rock bottom with divination books, they both agreed that it was a completely useless subject, during their search for the strange bond that exists between Harry and Hermione Harry felt guilty that she was seeing the horror that was his childhood, but that's why he is pouring over the books.

The trio looked up to the sound of footsteps and saw the blond girl from Slytherin approaching, Harry tensed up slightly, wondering what the devil she wants, "Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom, Hermione Granger, my name is Daphne Greengrass." She introduced herself politely reaching out a hand to them. She was pretty in an elegant way with her heart-shaped face and blue eyes that had an almost feline grace to their angle and size.

"Miss Greengrass." Harry greeted, shaking her hand before the Slytherin in turn shook hands with Neville and Hermione.

"Harry, what is your impression of Ronald Weasley?" she asked taking them both by surprise; this was starting to sound like an interrogation rather then a social call.

Harry seeing no reason to beat around the bush said rather bluntly, "That he's an arrogant bully with the emotional range of a teaspoon." Hermione cringed at her friend's tone it was defensive bordering on hostel. Daphne nodded her head slowly, taking time to think on how to best carry on.

"Excuse me but why did you call Harry 'Lord Potter'?" Hermione has studious as she was is quite ignorant about the Most Noble and Ancient Houses and Families as she is a muggleborn, and Harry latched on to this question as well as it sounded like a piece of the puzzle that was his mysterious past.

Daphne looked over at Harry astounded, "You didn't tell her? That is very noble of you not to wave you titles around like most others."

"Tell her about what?"

Now she is confused, is he playing dumb? "Your position as the Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, don't insult my intelligence." She grabbed his hand and held it up, only to stare in shock, "Where is your ring?"

"What ring?" Harry jerked his hand back out of Daphne's grip.

"Your Signet Ring, every Family Head wears one and you are the last of the Potters you should have it."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Harry stressed at the Slytherin girl who seemed to know more about his family then he did at the moment. Hermione was trying to put the pieces together and easily came up with a solution.

"Harry was raised by muggles," Daphne turned her attention to Hermione, "he didn't know anything about the magical world until he received his letter and even if they knew about his inheritance I'm pretty sure that they would not have told him."

Daphne was good at reading between the lines, and judging from what Hermione had said, these muggles knew that Harry was a wizard and simply kept him in the dark about it, this is both unfortunate and fortunate. Unfortunate for Harry's ignorance about his position as Lord, and fortunate that Daphne had brought more then what she originally intended to the peace table.

"What about the notices from Gringotts? Surely they sent you at least one?" Neville asked, confused as to why Harry is ignorant about his position as Lord Potter.

Harry shook his head, "What notices?"

"By the Wrath of The Morrigan!" Daphne shouted and was immediately shushed by the two eagles. They were in a Library after all, unfortunately someone overheard them.

Ron Weasley popped his head around the corner and spotted the trio; he did expect to see Granger there with him but didn't expect to see the Greengrass girl, he wanted nothing better to start blaspheming the Slytherin girl into next week but held his tongue. The last time he ran off at the mouth about someone in Harry's company he got thrown out of a train compartment. "Oh, hey Harry, fancy meeting you here." He said jovially.

Harry still hadn't forgiven Ron for the 'freak' comment on the train, but he was willing to hear what the boy had to say. He looked at Daphne and raised an eyebrow as if asking if she would be okay with Weasley sitting with them, she shrugged her shoulders reading the unasked question she had forgotten to warn them what she overheard Ron muttering about.

"Harry I would like to apologize for what I said about Hermione, I was rude of me to talk about her behind her back." Ronald said as he sat down.

Harry crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "Don't tell me, tell her," he nodded over to Hermione, "She's the one you should be apologizing to." Ronald looked like he just swallowed a lemon but he dutifully repeated the apology to Hermione in a less enthusiastic way. He will have to wash his mouth out later.

"Apology accepted." Hermione dully responded she knew it wasn't sincere, but a white flag is still a white flag.

Harry decided to make the introductions, "Ron Weasley, this is my good _friend _Daphne Greengrass, she is part of our little study group." Harry may wear glasses but that doesn't mean he's _blind_, he saw the look Ron shot Daphne and wanted to put out the fire before it even starts. Ron flinched at the announcement that Potter is friends with a slimy another person aside from him, but decided to hold back his contempt; he has to set a good example. Daphne was impressed by Harry's strategy, by introducing her as a friend the Ron will have to tolerate her presence. '_Well played Harry_.'

Hermione Jane Granger is not one to hold onto grudges but that does not mean she is not one to suspect things about people. Harry had told her about how he had 'met' the Weasleys. Hermione had thought it odd of how, in the middle of a muggle train station, Mrs. Weasley was repeatedly asking her daughter the platform number while she ought to know it herself by now, having escorted her children there for at least five years and having gone to Hogwarts herself. She had not yet told Harry that she found it rather questionable, but was sure that Harry had reached the same conclusion that she did as he tends to avoid the redhead like the plague. Something is afoot, and Ron might be the spearhead of it all.

After Ron joined them they made like they were in the middle of intensive study Harry, Neville, Hermione and Daphne contributing in equal measure and Ron was like the fifth wheel, he had almost zero interest in anything that did not involve Quidditch or DADA. But he was willing to ride it out, he needed to get close. Daphne was intrigued by the idea of sharing notes and cross-referencing with everyone, it is a sure fire way to be on top of every subject, even though she knew it was a front to keep the redhead from being outright hostel she enjoyed her time in the Library

'_He is friends with a Longbottom,'_ she smiled, as she took note of Harry's interaction with the Hufflepuff, _'that's good; maybe he can help us clear up this business with Potter's title.'_ An image of Augusta Longbottom flashed through her mind and she suppressed a shudder, she is without a doubt the scariest witch of her generation, rumor has it that even Bellatrix Lestrange feared her.

Harry's mind still rang with the words that Daphne had spoke, _family rings, notices from Gringotts, position?_ He noticed that Daphne completely changed tunes when that jerk Ron showed, something is up. He eyed the redhead, and decided to live by the proverb about keeping you enemies close and to tolerate his being here.

Soon Ron was finding himself left completely behind in the dust as Neville started to contribute his notes on herbology on top of Harry's notes on potions and Hermione and Daphne's notes on transfiguration and charms respectively. All of them using the _Imitor Pagina _spell to get things done faster. Ron had not taken one note on any subject not seeing any need too, everything was in the book already. As such he had nothing in the face of the four other students.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Ragnok read and re-read the statements of the Potter Finances, each and every time getting more and more displeased. This was an outrage, if it was true that is, young wizards are initiated into wizarding society officially at eleven as it has been for centuries. For a last surviving member of a Noble House not to be made aware of his inheritance as a future Lord is beyond ludicrous especially for the Potter House. Without knowing about his stature he could easily be taken for a fool by anyone who would have the nerve to use his ignorance to rob him blind. He was right to listen to the rumor that Harry Potter has returned, but has yet to respond to any statements.

The old goblin bank manager rose swiftly from his desk and opened his office door, "Evrad!" he bellowed in a blood curdling shout, "Bring me the goblin in charge of the Potter Estate, now!" even though the poor, young goblin secretary who was only a few feet away Ragnok shouted at him like he was at the other end of the hall. The goblin lad scampered away in fear of his boss's wrath if he did not do it in a timely manner. Ragnok is not known for his compassion, but rather his lack of it. Ragnok of the Iron Arm he is known as, a stout fellow even by goblin standards takes honor and oaths beyond seriously to the point of religiously, he is not one to accept excusses and has been known to test his strength against a longhorn bull with his bare hands, he ate well that day. Little known fact about the goblin race is that their bodies are like a primate's, while they may appear weak they have strength disproportionate to their size as they have no body fat and are solid muscle. They can bench a full grown human adult and can toss a caber as well as any Scotsman.

The manager returned behind his desk, sitting down in his well furnished office, shaking his head this was inconceivable; the pride of Gringotts was to protect not only the finances of wizarding families but also their heritages as well. How in the name of _Loki_ could they have failed so terribly in their duties? Ragnok took a beep breath, maybe he was just overreacting, there might be a logical explanation as for why the young Potter was made aware of his future duties.

A minute later a younger goblin by the name Pickaxe entered the office and stood before his superior like a soldier at ease with his feet apart and his hands behind his back.

"Estate manager Pickaxe, privet accountant first class, reporting as ordered, Chief Ragnok." He dutifully announced.

Ragnok wasted no time with familiarity, "Pickaxe, did young Mr. Potter attend the meeting concerning his inheritance according to article 26 paragraph 2, of the orphaned heir clause?" his tone laced with venom, oh, he was mad, and just waiting for an excuse to lash out.

The goblin was perplexed, "No, Chief, he has not."

Ragnok's ears twitched, "And why not, have you sent him a memo with an appointment date to meet and directions on how to come here?" his words came out slow.

"Yes, Chief, but has sent no reply and has missed his appointment, I have sent him the memo while keeping the copy for records, as per regulations."

The Chief narrowed his eyes, "And you left it at that?"

Pickaxe shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, Chief."

"May I ask why?"

"I assumed he was either arrogant or did not believe the letter's authenticity—"

"YOU ASSUMED?!" the Chief stood up slamming his hand on the beautiful desk before him his fingernails leaving behind gashes in the oak wood. "YOU ASSUMED? YOU BLUNDERING FOOL!" with strength disproportionate to his size he overturned his desk, sending it flying over to the young goblin who nearly avoided getting crushed. "YOU _NEVER_ ASSUME ANYTHING! IF THE APPOINTED TIME HAS NOT BEEN MET AND IF NO REPLY HAS BEEN SENT, THEN YOU MEET WITH THE CLIENT FACE-TO-FACE AT HIS PLACE OF RESIDENCE!" For the next half-hour the Chief Goblin berated Pickaxe for is negligence, calling him a disgrace, and his mother other things in gobbledygook that don't have an English counterpart.

After many more curses and a few chair tosses, the old goblin managed to ride out his rage, sighing to himself he gestured for the foolish Pickaxe who was evidently quite good at dodging flying bits of furniture.

"It is fortunate this was brought to my attention. Bring me the Potter Estate records for the last ten years." Ragnok commanded.

"Chief?"

Razor's eyes narrowed, "Someone might be trying to keep Mr. Potter in the dark about these matters, and I intend to find out whom." Pickaxe turned to leave and Razor called out, "And send a goblin to collect him, he needs to be made aware of his family's fortune."

"But, Chief, it is the beginning of the Hogwarts school semester, and it takes weeks for permission to come through from the Ministry to enter human territory."

"THEN GET THE REQUEST IN NOW, YOU UNDERSIZED BABOON!"

_**Headmaster's office…**_

Dumbledore held the Gringotts letter in his hands, this little piece of paper could have upset his plans even more then they have been already. Harry is in Ravenclaw that is a fact that he will slowly change with or without the Weasley boy's help, as well as keeping him humble. The one thing he cannot afford is for the boy to know anything more about his family then was he allowed him to know already; that they were murdered by Voldemort, they were both in Gryffindor, and most importantly they knew Dumbledore.

He set the letter on his desk, and set it alight with his wand, the paper went up in smoke under a second, "For the Greater Good." He muttered. A knock on the door brought is attention to the present, "Come in."

Ronald Weasley entered the office, and stood before the headmaster. "Ah, Ron, how are you today?"

The youngest Weasley boy smiled, "I'm good today, sir."

Dumbledore held out a bowl of his favorite candies, "Care for a lemon drop?"

Ronald took several of the proffered sweets, popping two into his mouth and crunching on them, while he sat down in one of the plush chairs before the headmaster's desk. "Now as much as I enjoy small talk, , I would like to know of the progress you made with Harry, and about any other friends he might have acquired." Even though he is in Slytherin, Dumbledore still has uses for him as an informant.

Un-sticking his teeth, Ronald reported the little progress he had managed, getting back into Harry's good graces by apologizing to Granger, and tagging along with their little study group that included Longbottom and Greengrass.

At the mention of the name 'Greengrass' Albus's eyes narrowed, he knew that name rather well, the neutral family has been a thorn in his side for some time now. They are hopelessly independent from him, voting against some of his propositions on several laws in the Wizongamot throwing up red flags in his political career. And as for Longbottom, he can only hope that Harry never meets Augusta, he does not need another Frank Longbottom, the man was impossible to negotiate. He did manage to stunt Neville's magical growth and just in case put several forgetfulness charms on the boy's mind to make him more pliable, the last thing he needed is to have the boy take after his parents.

"…but they are expecting me to contribute to the group, but the only thing I am good at is chess and Quidditch." The redhead finished exasperated.

Dumbledore nodded sagely as he waved his wand and conjured a chessboard between them, it was he who taught Ronald the game and a promising player he is turning out to be. Dumbledore made the first move.

Fifty-three minutes into the game Dumbledore started to teach Ronald more about the arts of war as he saw them. "The point of a study group Ronald is that you have to contribute," Dumbledore moved his queen-side bishop in position to intercept Ron's knight pawn, "it doesn't have to be strictly academic, you can introduce them to the civilized game of chess."

"What would that do? They're a bunch of Know-it-alls." Ron mumbled as he plotted his next move.

"Asked and answered," Dumbledore smiled serenely, "from what you tell me they love to learn new things, feed on their curiosity, bond with them through the chessboard."

"Even that snake?" Ron moved his rook into a more defensible position.

"Yes." Dumbledore moved his queen to check the Ron's king, "Check, my dear boy." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't forget, Ron, that you are a Slytherin yourself, if Harry is open to communication with you it could lead to friendship, after all the pecking order of that house is based on who has the most powerful connections if you have Harry and Longbottom, and possibly even Greengrass in your corner you would have a solid standing in the upper echelons of their little society."

Ron's only move was to take out the queen with his rook, and only after he did so did he realize that Dumbledore had him beat, the headmaster moved his pawn to checkmate the cornered king. "Make them believe that you are above such petty feuds, lower their guard, and set them up Ron, the final move must be yours in order to put them in _checkmate_." He smiled his famous grandfatherly smile, "It's all about the timing."

"What if they don't want to play chess?"

Dumbledore laced his fingers together, "They are two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin, plus that tag-a-long Hufflepuff, why wouldn't they want a new way of thinking strategy? You can be the one to provide that for them and gain their confidence in doing so."

_**Slytherin common room…**_

Daphne was sitting at one of the tables by the fire with the only friend she has in the whole 'snake pit,' Tracey Davis. Tracey has been Daphne's friend ever since the two of them have been in diapers, quite inseparable. In fact the only one to know her blood status outside of her family is Tracey Davis; that is how close they are, there is not a secret that the two of them have not yet shared, whether it be about the time when Tracey melted down her father's old awards to make into earrings or that other more embarrassing time when Daphne sneaked her mum's wand and accidently shaved the cat bald.

Boy, were both sets of parents mad, the only thing that saved them form being grounded for life was that their mothers' found it very funny and the reminded their fathers' that they have done worse in school something about an exploding toilets and spiking the teachers' drinks with babbling drafts. All in all the two little terrors are close as sisters.

Tracey was at first a little putout that Daphne had found a new group of friends but brightened up when she was extended an invitation to join them. One of the more exiting things about this little gathering was that Harry Potter was in it. The downside was Ronald Weasley. She hated him he was a bully and a slob with the manners of Uncle Miles after a few shots of Irish whiskey.

Right now the two girls were playing Gin, a muggle card game that Daphne's mother taught them.

"I still can't believe that Harry is letting that coppertop pain in the arse tag along, does his scar reach all the way to his brain or something?" Tracey asked as she drew from the deck and discarded in one move.

Daphne picked up and surveyed her hand, "Don't rule him out as a head case just yet Tracey," she switched out with another card and discarded, "he has more brains then most of the morons here."

"No wonder, just look at the competition." Tracey jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Crabbe and Goyle, who have yet to perform a single simple spell; they were currently occupied with an arm-wrestling match that was going slowly.

"You know Tracey, I never believed in evolution until I saw those two, I mean seriously, if they were hairier they could be the missing links."

Tracey turned around and tried to imagine what Daphne had said, "Holy hell, you're right, they are like the long lost children of Bigfoot." She laughed like an Irishman at happy hour.

"But the fun part is making the redhead look like a fifth wheel."

"That won't last long Daph, and you know it." Tracey warned, "From what my dad told me about the Weasleys they are pretty docile, but don't forget that Ronald Weasley's mother is a _Prewett_, who knows what she taught him."

Daphne shrugged, "It's not him I'm worried about."

"Who then?"

"I don't know." Daphne put her cards down, "Gin."

"Damn it all to hell! You had the card I needed!"

Daphne nodded savagely. "I know."

_**Ravenclaw common room…**_

Hermione was sitting on the comfy couch in the Ravenclaw common room, which doubled as an observatory and a small library, going over a few notes she had gathered for The Group, as their little study group decided to call themselves like a club. It was very late and everyone else went to bed, so one could understand her surprise when Harry trudged down the stairs from the boys' dorm. Ever since meeting Harry, Hermione felt no need to please authority figures, having grown up bullied by older kids and getting blamed for some of their misdeeds she developed a need to prove herself in the eyes of grown-ups that she was not a bad girl, but a good hardworking student. A work ethic that her father drilled into her was 'actions speak louder than words.' He was in his pajamas and looked half asleep. Hermione put down her quill, walked over to Harry and guided him over to the softest couch in the common room.

She sat him down beside her and guided his head to her lap, when Harry is half asleep like this he is very pliable, a result of his abusive past, Hermione theorized, was that at nights he is plagued with insomnia. Mostly because his dreams are riddled with nightmares about the Dursleys and the ridicule they put him through. It started after their first school day, Hermione was up late that night too, when she saw him she his eyes that night they were red and puffy, like he had been crying. That night she did for him what her mother would do to do for her when ever she had a nightmare; she placed his head on her lap as she caressed his black locks, humming gently to him, she has had it rough in her life but nothing like what Harry has been through.

He doesn't see it that way however, he thinks that what she has been through is just as bad or _worse_, while he has been physically abused she was starved emotionally, he has seen it, the Granger parents are a very proper family, Dan Granger's only concern was with his work, and his success. Emma Granger loved her daughter but she was also submissive to her husband, the only argument she had ever won was to keep Hermione when it was discovered that she was pregnant. Dan Granger never wanted children, and he never had the patience to handle them, plus they were also 'expensive.'

_Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, she was thirsty and wanted a drink of water, slowly she made her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen door. She stopped, she heard her parents have a talk about something and from the sound of it was wasn't going well, she crept as quietly as she can to the side of the door and crouched down low her childlike curiosity overruling her moral instruction that eavesdropping is wrong. _

"_Emma, for the last God-damned time, I am not hiring a babysitter, isn't it enough that we spend money on clothes for her and pay for her education? Why should I spend hard-earned money for some stranger to come into our house and leave them unsupervised? Who knows what they will steal?" Dan asked/demanded in his authoritative voice._

"_But Dan, what fun could she possibly have at the convention? There is nothing set up for children there, she would have a miserable time." Emma pleaded, she sounded like she was of the verge of tears, Hermione's heart hurt at the sound of her mother's voice like that, what child wouldn't feel hurt to the pain of their mother?_

"_She can read, can't she? Just give her a book and tell her to be quiet when you put her in a corner somewhere out of sight." Dan said indifferently._

"_Dan, please," Emma's voice was close to breaking, "it's your daughter." _

"_I told you I never wanted children, Emma, you are the one who wanted to keep her when to found out you were pregnant, she is an accident, an expensive, drunken mistake brought on by whiskey…" Hermione couldn't take it anymore she left the room as quietly as she could holding back her heart-broken sobs at her father's cruel and callous words._

Harry so badly wanted to hold her and tell that everything is all right when he saw that memory, but he doesn't even know where to start, he never hugged or has been hugged in his life save for when his Uncle Vernon _grabs_ him to _throw_ him into his cupboard.

Whatever this thing was this _Dream Touch_ was it helped them to be close together and Harry will do just that, stay close to Hermione. It was like they are sharing their deepest darkest secrets with a kindred spirit, someone who will understand them, what they always wanted to do but couldn't because they feared the consequences, the retribution of Dan Granger and the beatings from the Dursleys hung over Hermione and Harry respectively like an ominous reminder to never talk.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" she didn't stop stroking his hair.

"I-I want… to promise you something." He sat up and looked her in the eyes, green meeting brown, "To always be, your friend."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, Harry had always called her his friend but he making it into a promise. "Harry you don't have to."

"Those other kids at…" he turned away embarrassed at admitting to one of her memories. "… they always _used_ you, I want to promise that I won't, I want to be a true friend to you, through thick and thin." There he said it he got some of it his chest.

Hermione reached out and gently turned his face in her direction again, "To the bitter end. I'll be happy to be your friend." Harry was pulled into a hug by the brunette who squeezed him tightly life a life line, Harry hugged her back tears falling down his face, relieve seeping through him, he is not alone anymore.

_**Halloween morning, two months later…**_

Over the course of two months the Group-plus Ron-could be seen coming and going together, three of the four Houses represented, this put smiles on the faces of some of the teachers, and frowns of concern on others. Daphne had received no trouble from the rest of her House save for the more stupid of the lot, as Slytherin House tenants say quite clearly that Slytherin's support and protect each-other to achieve their goals, but as long as Daphne and Tracey's actions don't endanger or disgrace her House in any way she could do what ever she wants.

Harry's prowess in potions is exceeding Snape's expectations he treated the subject like a culinary art rather then a science. He is adventurous in his brewing, his intuitiveness in adding bits of extra things to give his potion a unique touch that did not harm or deteriorate the potion's effectiveness but did the opposite by a small margin.

Hermione is slightly higher skill-wise then Harry in Transfiguration because of her grasp on the theories that accompany it. Charms became Daphne's forte, with the two eagles hot on her heels she is deft with her wand movements and has excellent pronunciation in the incantations. Tracy is not really cut out for either the logical, difficult subject of Transfiguration or the subtlety of charms but they soon learnt that her more adventurous nature made her, as well as Harry, gifted in the realm of hexes, jinxes and miscellaneous spells.

Neville is a godsend in the greenhouses, whenever they teemed up they always did to with the badger cub, but no matter how good he was in herbology he is still a nightmare in anything involving spellwork. Together they have accumulated a wealth of notes pertaining to every subject in their year, every member of the Group is in the top spots of their class. Well, Ron tries to contribute to but his notes are always subpar and his contributions are barely adiquite.

One of the biggest concerns for them however is Neville's spellwork, it isn't that his magic is weak far from it, but it did have to do with his wand, it wasn't until Daphne broached the subject that they learned that his wand wasn't technically his.

"_It was my dad's." He had said sheepishly, hoding the wand reverently in his hand._

_Hermione looked confused at the statement, "Why on earth won't you get your own, Mr. Olivander said that the wand chooses the wizard, you can't use just any wand."_

"_My Gran gave it to me, she said it might make me stronger."_

_Harry opened his mouth to protest to that but was stoped by Daphne, "Harry if you had ever Augusta Longbottom you would know better then to stand up against her."_

"_Yeah mate." Ronald cut in, "she is a bloody nightmare, legend has it she joined the British army just so she could stragngle Nazis."_

"_Oh Ronald don't be ridiculus, she must have been ten years old at the time." Hermione retorted increduously looking at the redhead._

_But it was Neville who said, "That's why the legend says they were strangled with jumpropes."_

_Harry decided to never meet this woman if he could help it, one wrong word and she might strangle him with a jumprope. Maybe he can introduce her to the Dursley's, one minute and his problems would be over, he thought._

At breakfast the Neville received a letter from his Gran, yesterday he had gotten up his courage and had written her that his father's wand isn't suitable to him that he needs his own and she should at least let him make that decision. Harry and Hermione as well as Daphne were waiting for this and had rushed over to the Hufflepuff table the moment they saw the owl land in front of their friend. Tracey tagged along no way was she going to miss this.

Neville was just holding the parchment envelope loosely in his hand, face pale and he was starting to sweat. "Go on Nev." Harry patted him on the shoulder, "No turning back now."

"True, you dug your grave now you have to lay in it." Tracey put delicately, causing Daphne to close her eyes in an attempt to pretend that she is not there. Harry read over his friend's shoulder with each passing line his eyebrows went up until they vanished behind his bangs.

_Neville,_

_I was surprised at your last letter, to be sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor was quite a shock for me but you are right; loyalty and hard-work is nothing to be ashamed of and I shouldn't be either. Now on to business, you want a new wand, that your father's, my son's, wand isn't right for you, even after I told you to never loose it and to treasure it, that you should be proud to own the wand of such a brave person like you father. _

_But I guess you are right, the wand does choose the wizard after all, if you are sure about this then I will take you to Diagon Alley this coming Saturday for a wand. _

_Augusta Longbottom._

_P.S. If your friends are there tell them that I will want to meet with them as well._

Harry gulped at the last sentence as did Hermione, Neville's Gran wants to meet them, after all the stories they heard about her they are understandably nervous at the prospect of meeting a woman that their friends can't even speak of without looking over their shoulders.

"By George, Fred, a group of firsties."

"By Fred, George, you're right, and look there are three different species."

The small group turned to the voices, a pair of twins, redheads both wearing the scarlet trim of Gryffindor. Fred and George Weasley the holy horrors of Hogwarts, the lords of pranks and practical jokes, masters of the arts of banter and double talk, bane to all the uppity and proper. Their reputation precedes them, the Group ran into the twins every now and then in the Library, in the halls and on the grounds, they are quite easy to get along with but none of the first years would ever let their guard down around them. "My god Daphne, I'm seeing double, did you spike my drink?" Tracey asked in a mock upper-class accent.

"No dear, I did not, I'm afraid you are just insane." Daphne gave out a huge fake sigh, the rest of the troop giggled at their antics.

"Yes quite mad, the lot of them." Harry and Hermione said in perfect sync.

"Why thank you." Tracy, Fred and George said together.

Ronald had just come up from the Slytherin common room for breakfast when he heard the commotion at the Hufflepuff table. His blood began to boil when he saw the Group sitting right next to his brothers Fred and George who seemed to not mind the the Slytherin girls at all, in fact they were bantering with each other and Harry and that tart Hermione were moving their heads left to right like they were at Wimbledon.

His own brothers! His brothers were getting more attention then he was again, what? They couldn't get enough of it at home they have to overshadow him here as well? He silently raged this was to be his debut year when he would outshine all of the rest of his family and show that he was better then them.

He forced himself to calm down as he remembered what Dumbledore had told him, to be adaptive and use any situation to his advantage; his brothers are befriending Harry which should make it easier, a common ground will be set between him and his target. And they are both Gryffindors, which will help Harry see the light.

Up at the staff table Dumbledore watched Ronald's reactions very carefully he could almost see the wheels turning in the boy's head as he visibly calmed down.

'_Good Ron, very good, a calm collective mind is what is needed, I trust you won't disappoint.'_

_**Potions…**_

The Group sat at adjacent tables in the dungeons, their meeting with the Weasley twins put them in a bright mood, it is refreshing to meet a redhead that knew something other then Quidditch. And speaking of redheads; Ron tried to partner with Harry but Hermione beat him to the punch so he settled with Dean Thomas, while the two Slytherin girls Daphne and Tracey paired up and Neville was joined by another Hufflepuff; his old friend Susan Bones.

Harry and Hermione divided their time by preparing their own ingredients and assisting Tracey, who has all the culinary skills of a blind man in a coal mine. She even almost burned the water.

Daphne was eternally grateful for them allowing Tracey to come into the Group, as long as she can remember every time Tracey entered a kitchen _any _kitchen something happened to cause an explosion, fire, or sent something into orbit (a trashcan) she once saw _Home Improvement_ and while visiting her maternal grandparents house and swore that Tracey must be channeling 'Tim Taylor,' so for all her life she had to be her 'Al Borland' and keep her out of the worst of it.

After nearly adding the very wrong ingredient for the tenth time Hermione and Tracey switched, with Harry as Tracey's partner the likelihood of a catastrophe was reduced marginally. Ron did not miss this, and he got so frustrated with Potter being partnered with the Tracey tramp that he unknowingly turned up the heat under his cauldron to a boil when this stage called for a simmer. The result was not pretty; a putrid mist engulfed half the classroom causing several of the students to loose their breakfast and Malfoy to pass-out into a puddle of his own sick. Snape was able to banish the fog before it engulfed the whole of the class, and had everyone who breathed in the fog report to the Hospital Wing. Who knew that anyone could mess up an _anti-nausea_ potion like that? Well, save for Tracy who nearly made _napalm_ out of what was supposed to be a pepper-up potion a week ago. Apparently she has potential as a pyrotechnic on par with Seamus Finnegan.

Everyone had recovered from Ron's nausea mist and there was a full class in charms that afternoon, Harry partnered up with Seamus, Daphne with Neville, Tracey with Susan, and Hermione is left with Ronald. Today's subject is the levitation charm; _wingardium leviosa_. Professor Flitwick set them off on the incantation and a reminder of the wand movement along with an inspiring anecdote about a wizard who ended up with a buffalo on his chest due to mispronunciation. Almost _everyone_ still ended up mispronouncing it by saying levio_sa_, Daphne rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the entire class at the amateur mistake. Ron is trying to make the spell work by furiously waving his wand at the feather making a whipping noise. Harry ducked for cover as Seamus prodded his feather with his wand causing it to blow up. (HOW THE *BLEEP* DO YOU BLOW UP A _FEATHER_!?)

Hermione is the first to levitate her feather earning her ten points to Ravenclaw, followed closely by Daphne then Harry both earning five apiece, Tracey and Neville were having trouble with the spell for different reasons, Neville's was obvious as his wand wasn't truly his, and Tracy's skill did not lie in the delicate realm of charmswork. Susan finally got her feather to fly just before the end of class.

Harry swore to himself after class to never sit anywhere near Seamus Finnegan again, the boy was an atomic nightmare; he would feel safer being outside during an air-raid. The Group, left together for History when they over heard a snide voice saying, "God that was boring, what kind of teacher is he? Not properly assisting me in casting the spell, and that mudblood Granger; '_it's levi_o_sa'_ honestly, that little bitch had better watch her step; the only use she has is to breed filthy half-bloods."

The cruel laughter that followed rang in Hermione's ears and she darted away before Harry could stop her, "Hermione!" he called at her retreating back but she just kept on running. In a moment of anger, he whipped out his wand and turned to curse Malfoy five ways to Sunday when Tracey grabbed his hand, "No Harry, be smart about this, cursing him won't solve anything."

Ron was not going to let this chance slip by, "Harry mate, he insulted her honor he has to pay." Maybe Harry will start listening to him now, this is a chance to get Potter back on track.

"Harry, there is more than one way to avenge honor and lashing out is the least of them." Daphne countered. Harry calmed down a bit as he nodded his head and put his wand away, Ravenclaws are cleaver and witty he will find another way to get back at Blondie.

"Why you are going to listen to them?" Ron asked, "They're part of his House they are just looking out for their own."

"They are," Neville interjected, "attacking Malfoy will only result in loosing points and landing Harry in detention, which would not help the situation."

Daphne eyed the redhead, "And don't forget, Weasley, that you are one of _them_ as well."

Harry and the Group tried to find Hermione the rest of the day, partly hoping that she would come to class but she was being reclusive, she never showed up for History or Defence either. On his way to the Halloween feast from the Ravenclaw tower along with a group of girls started talking, Harry didn't pay then no mind until he heard Hermione's name.

"Yeah, she was in there all afternoon crying her eyes out; I wonder what upset her so much."

"Maybe she got dumped by Harry, you saw those two together, and I'll bet you they were boyfriend and girlfriend." The group of girls giggled loudly.

The more solemn of the lot said, "Poor, Hermione, all alone in the second floor bathroom…"

Harry quickly left after he heard that, taking a shortcut behind a tapestry, the halls are mostly deserted due to the whole of the school filing into the Great Hall for the Feast. Soon he he made it to the girl's bathroom, and after checking to see if anybody was watching walked in feeling a little invasive, he is a boy after all, and this is girls' territory. He heard sobbing noises coming from one of the stalls and guessed correctly that it was Hermione. He knocked on the stall door.

"Hermione?" A tear stained voice broke out;

"Go away."

A part of Harry hurt at the demand, but he was stubborn when he needs to be, "No."

"I said 'go away!'" she screeched.

Harry growled, "And I said 'no' Hermione, I'm not leaving until you come out and talk to me."

His mind and heart was assaulted with a memory that flooded out of Hermione.

_Hermione had just shown her report card to her mother, who looked at it and beamed with pride as she commented on Hermione's outstanding grades in Reading and Spelling, and glossed over the fact that she mostly got B's in everything else. Emma picked up her daughter and held her tightly congratulating her, yet commented that she will still have to work on her Math and Science a bit more. Hermione was so happy that she ran to her father's study when her mother's back was turned. _

_Dan Granger was reading an article on a case history that was recently published when he saw his daughter walk in with what he could only assume is her report card in her hand. She handed it to him trying to keep her face from breaking out in a proud grin, he huffed as he opened it and his eyes narrowed dangerously, Hermione tried to take a step back but was too late, her father's hand slapped her across the face not with full force but enough for it to sting. _

"_Is this the effort you give when I have to pay for your education?" he demanded, "B-minuses to B's with only one A, a barely above average student?" Hermione cradled her cheek with her hand trying to keep the tears from flowing out, her father hated it when she cried. He tore up the report card in disgust, "Listen girl, in this world there are people who are needed and people who aren't, and these grades indicate that you are the latter. At this rate all you'll be good for is to bear children for someone who is needed."_

"_Hermione!" Emma saw her daughter about to break down in front of her father and called the child to her, Hermione ran to her mother who picked her up while looking subserviently at Dan who looked at his daughter with disgust._

Harry's head was thrown back as the memory ended his tears where flowing down his cheek where he could almost feel the sting of the slap her father gave her. Like hell he is going to let Hermione deal with this alone. He pulled out his wand.

"_Alohomora._"

The stall door unlocked and Harry pushed it open to reveal Hermione sitting on the floor next to the toilet using toilet paper wipe her eyes, which are red and puffy her cheeks, glistening with tear-stains and her bushy hair fell out of it's ponytail and hid her face once more. Before she could protest Harry had knelt down before her and held her protectivly close, and started to pet her hair just like she did for him on a few occasions. Hermione stiffened at first but soon relaxed into it, but she was trying to stop her crying in front of Harry, she felt so pathetic, so _weak _that her friend had to leave the Halloween feast and come looking for her.

**(For emotional effect insert **_**The Neglected Garden.**_**)**

"He was wrong," Harry whispered into her ear, feeling her twitch he secured his hold on her, "you are _needed_, Mione, and _wanted_."_  
_

"I-I just wa-wanted," Her voice started shaking like a maraca, "f-for him t-t-to love me-e, t-to be p-p-proud o-of me."Harry guided her head to his shoulder, she leaned into it her body quivering, "You don't need to prove anything to that man, or to anyone, just to yourself."

Harry could feel that she was about to break into tears as she said, "Why, why d-do you c-care?""Because this 'average' girl is my best friend in the whole world, and Daphne, Neville and Tracey, we love you." The dam broke and Hermione cried shamelessly into Harry's shoulder, pouring out the burden she was been carrying for all this time, Harry held her with all the comforting care he could, just being there for her was the only thing currently on his mind, had either of them paid any attention they would have noticed the silver light that radiated around the two children.

_**The Great Hall…**_

The doors burst open, "Troll in the dungeon!" Professor Quirrell franticly screamed and he ran towards the teacher's table, "Troll in the dungeon, thought you ought to know." He managed to say before he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry potter**

* * *

While Dumbledore was regaining control of the panicking throng of students, and ordering everyone to return to their respective dormitories, no one noticed the greasy-haired potions master slip away through the side door. Tracey, Daphne and Neville managed to get together briefly asking where Harry and Hermione are. "I don't know, but Parvati Patil said that Hermione was in the girl's bathroom all afternoon crying." Neville answered Daphne's question.

Daphne leapt on the information, "Do you also know where Harry is Nev?" the clamor of students talking about the troll was making it difficult to hear.

"No."

"He may have gone after her, they are like always together." Tracey put in, "Wait, do you think that they are, you know?" she extended her pinky.

"I don't think so, Tracey." Daphne said bluntly.

"Maybe we should go after them, they don't know about the troll." Neville suggested.

Tracey nodded her head fiercely. "Yeah they'd do the same for us."

"Well it is in the _dungeons_, let's go." Daphne and the others slipped through the crowd and out the doors. In the confused mess no-one noticed them.

Harry warmly held Hermione while she cried out, soon enough she calmed down enough to take deep breaths as to steady herself. It felt good to be held for the young witch, it is all she ever wanted for someone to listen, her mother listened but she never stood up to her husband, she tried to defend her but always ended up caving in to his demands. Harry was there for her, that's all that mattered. Hermione is tempted to lay down right there with her friend in her arms. But she stiffened, her nose detected something, a foul reek like something crawled up a sewer pipe and died.

Harry's head twitched he had heard something, it sounded like shuffling feet, but they were too heavy to be human, even Hagrid's were lighter. A grunting sound accompanied the footfalls, and Harry found himself holding Hermione tighter as he too smelled something that reminded him of really bad B.O.

"Harry?"

"We have got to move." Harry pulled Hermione to her feet, "It's not safe here."

Hermione didn't argue obviously whatever she smelled Harry must've picked up on it as well, her very being was telling to **move now**. Together they ran out of the bathroom and raced down the hall only to stop in their tracks, around the corner stepped a giant creature with the most hideous skin they have ever seen wearing tattered trousers and a patchwork vest of what looked like animal hides, holding a large club; a troll.

It turned its comically small head in their direction regarding them with its stupid piggy eyes that reminded Harry vividly of Dudley only more intelligent. Then it advanced raising its club high above its head.

Harry tackled Hermione out of the way, having narrowly avoided the blow they quickly scrambled back up onto their feet. He placed himself between the troll and his friend drawing out his wand casting a powerful _flipendo_ jinx at the troll's head.

The effect was minimal; the troll felt like it got lightly punched, it shook it head and started to growl angrily at the young human boy then blinked in confusion as it's snarl was met by the human who was snarling back. It never met a human that sounded like that, this human was sounding more bestial then any two-legged it ever knew. The growl was a warning, it was protecting its pack-mate and it was ready to kill if that is what it took. The human's eyes changed color from green to amber. This was no ordinary stick-swinger. It swung its club again horizontally.

"_Impedimenta!"_ Hermione shouted one of the charms that Daphne had taught them in their Group sessions, the club slowed down and the children were both able to avoid it.

"_Avis!"_ several small birds came out of Harry's wand and he pointed at the troll's head, _"Oppugno!"_ the small flock of canaries attacked in a flurry of feathers and claws at the troll's eyes. It was caught unawares and tried to cover its face trying to swat away the annoying little birds. Harry took this as his chance to chance, he grabbed Hermione and darted down the corridor, the troll, though the curtain of yellow feathers spied them trying to make their getaway and lumbered after them.

_**Daphne, Tracey and Neville…**_

Daphne heard the thundering steps of the troll and stopped before she turned the corner, Tracy and Neville nearly colliding with her. "Guess it's not in the dungeons anymore." They have been racing for the bathroom Neville had mentioned, but it seems that the troll might already be there. The trio drew their wands and proceeded around the corner in time to see the club-wielding behemoth stomp after their two friends at the other end of the corridor surrounded by yellow birds that dive-bombed its head. Daphne took the initiative pointing her wand at the troll's legs she shouted _"Incarcerous!"_ a length of rope shot out of the end of her wand and wrapped itself around the troll's ankles like a lasso.

The troll stumbled a bit before the rope broke from the strength of the beast's legs, the spell was nowhere near strong enough to hold it. The troll never took notice of the new arrivals as it continued to give chase to the young Ravenclaws. Daphne cursed, her magic was not strong enough to handle a full-grown mountain troll, Tracy screamed out _"Relashio!"_ at the troll's hand, but it missed and hit the wall instead.

"It won't do any good Tracy. Troll hides are resistant against magic it will take several simultaneous spells to bring it down!" Neville shouted as they ran after the troll.

Tracy barked "Then what in the hell do we do?!"

Harry and Hermione had reached the staircase with the troll hot on their heels, Hermione turned around and casted a powerful _"Bombarada!" _at the ceiling above the troll's headcausing the stone to break on rain rocks down on the troll's head, but all it did make it angrier as it roared in defience. They started up the staircase avoiding another blow by the monster's club.

As the creature climbed up after them, Hermione pointed her wand at the steps _"Glissio."_ The staircase flattened out and turned into a slide, the troll fell face first, Harry silently made a note to thank Daphne for finding that charm for them in Group, but then paled when the troll managed to grab the banister to pull itself up. She opened the door on the landing and pulled Harry inside, the room the entered is an unlit hallway filled with cobwebs,

"What is this place?" Before Hermione could answer that she had no idea, their ugly friend burst _through _the doorway and the two children ran down the corridor shooting random spells over their shoulders, torches lighting themselves a they ran past them.

They reached the end of the hall to a door that when Harry tried to open it found it to be locked, Hermione quickly casted _"Alohomora!" _the door swung open to admit them and they shut it the moment the entered Harry casting the locking spell.

"_Colloportus!"_ he stepped back hoping that will barricade them while they came up with a plan. The door violently vibrated as the troll tried to smash through it, Harry placed Hermione behind himself once more as he pointed his wand at the door trying to think of anything they learned during their Group meetings but drew a blank, they never covered Troll 101. As the door thundered from the battering, something wet and heavy fell on his shoulder, and from the smell of it Harry knew what it was, together he and Hermione looked up to see a giant, three-headed dog, a Cerberus.

The Cerberus, having been woken from its nap, regarded the trespassers with fascinated curiosity they were two human pups for sure, but their scent, the boy's in particular is more animalistic. He smelled skin-changers before, the strange two-leggeds who become animals, his scent is weak though, he is not a complete skin-changer yet. It tilted it's middle head to the side in curiosity. Contrary to popular belief the Cerberuses of Greece are not dumb brutes with the mind of feral pit-bulls; they guard their posts with pride and can spot a threat and a thief a mile away. But these two pups were no threat that much was certain, they have a friendly scent, the black-furred one was trying to protect the female from the foul scent on the other side of the door. The wall shook and will give soon, the Cerberus's three heads growled, this foul scent is the threat, it dares to enter the territory of the Great and Powerful _Fluffy_.

Harry raised his wand panicked that he had led them out of the frying pan and into the fire, he suddenly realized where they just walked into, they're on the third floor, is this what the headmaster meant by 'a most painful death'? To his surprise Hermione forced his hand down, "No, it won't hurt us."

Harry looked at her uncertain "How can you be sure?"

"I just know."

The troll finally forced its way through the door, raining a shower of stones upon the two children, who casted _protego_ charms to protect them from being bludgeoned by the rocks, and raised its club high above to strike its prey dead were they stood only to come face-to-faces with the ultimate guard-dog.

'_**Chew-toy, good.' **_Fluffy licked his lips, all three pairs of them, as they growled.

Daphne, Tracey and Neville had managed to scramble up the slide that Harry had created using the banister, and followed the troll's path of destruction through the broken door and down the hall only to see their friends run out of the room ahead of them through a hole in the wall where a door once was. A horrible growling and barking sound like a pack of hellhounds on the hunt. Tracey rushed forward and hugged Hermione, she would never admit to it but she was worried about her new friend, Daphne went to check on her as well and Neville ran over to Harry. Before any form of greeting could be said they heard a thud and had turned to see the troll face-down on the floor franticly trying to crawl away only for something to latch on it's foot and drag it back. The poor troll had a scared look on its face as it cried "**Mama!**" before it vanished into the shadows to a cacophony of ripping and biting sounds and to the children's horror a spurt of blood that splashed the floor in front of them. The five children fled the corridor and ran up the staircase to an empty classroom on the fifth floor. "What in the holy fucking name of Hel was that?" Daphne delicately inquired, out of breath.

Harry remembered a small detail that flashed through Hermione's head as well, "A Cerberus, guardian of the underworld, and apparently the most vicious guard dog in existence."

"Guard?" Tracey looked at Harry incredulously, "I call that overkill. Did you see what it did to the troll?"

"Thankfully I didn't, it was too dark to see anything." Neville replied a little pale from recent events.

"Cerberuses are used to guard gateways and treasures, it was standing on a _trapdoor_." Hermione put in.

"Well, now we know why the third-floor is forbidden, I would hate to end up as that thing's chew-toy." Daphne sat down at an empty desk, the rest followed suit save for Hermione who sat on Harry's lap.

"Grandpa's blarney stones." Tracey muttered, earning her a reproving look from her best friend, who knew that it was an innuendo

_**The following weekend…**_

At breakfast the next day Dumbledore addressing the assembled throng of students on Tuesday morning standing with his hands on the podium he assessed the troll situation and its fate.

"_Last night a mountain troll has somehow wondered onto the grounds and entered the castle, as you are all aware, it was spotted in the dungeons by our Proffessor Quirell, but as we, your teachers, went down to the dungeons to subdue it somehow it gave us the slip of ended up in the third floor corridor, and was killed by the painful death I warned you of at the start of term. Now I wish to once again remind all of you not to go wondering around the forbidden corridor for your safety, you have been warned."_

_For a moment Harry saw the headmaster's gaze zero-in on him, and he felt a tickle in his mind like it was trying to suggest something. After the speech Dumbledore dismissed the students to return to classes. With Harry wondering what that tickle in his mind was._

Neville is a wreck, on top of hearing a troll get mulled by a three-headed dog he is going to meet-up with his Gran and introduce her to his friends, he only hoped that she approved, he didn't want to think about what her reaction would be if she learnt that two of his friends are in Slytherin. The Group made it their mission to cheer him up all morning. Tracey said that if he didn't get out of his funk soon she will brew him a euphoria potion, to which Daphne responded, "I don't think so Tracey." Harry and Hermione silently agreed she has a hard enough time making first year stuff they would hate to think what she could blow-up with O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. standard potions. The school would most likely be wiped off the face of the Earth.

Ronald Weasley is still trying to butt-in at the most annoying times, not ten minutes into the weekend break and he was already clinging to Harry like fleas to a dog, trying to get him to take revenge on Malfoy for what he called Hermione, _'Not that I would want to avenge a mudblood tramp like her but I have to get Harry to join the light by openly siding against the Death Eater spawn.'_

"Ronald if you want to avenge Hermione, you do it, stop trying to involve me in your petty war." Harry finally snapped. Hermione decided to join in.

"If Harry had to avenge my honor every time Ferret-Face insults me he won't have a moment's peace, besides its just words."

Tracy adopted a pseudo-serious expression, "'Sticks and stones break my bones but words will never hurt me.'"

Daphne face-palmed._ 'Why me?'_

_**The Entrance Hall…**_

Augusta Longbottom is a very old and very proper witch, as she strode past the doors of the Great Hall most of the students, especially those from the old families, could not help but step aside out of her way. Old as she is she carried an imperial air about her, nobler and more defined than the Malfoys, and radiated more dormant ferocity than the infamous Bellatrix LeStrange. She passed trough the crowd of students like Moses through the red-sea, pure-bloods and muggleborns alike felt the weight of her presence like the Morrigan made flesh. She searched the Hufflepuff table for her grandson but sighed as he was not there, quickly grabbing a passing prefect from Slytherin she asked,

"Tell me, where is Neville Longbottom." Actually she demanded.

The prefect looked flustered at being in her grasp but is inadvertently saved by Percy Weasley. "Excuse me but what are you doing here?" he asked in his imperial tone. It was rare for anyone to speak to her like that; she especially hated being talked down to.

"I am here to pick up my grandson, Mr. Weasley." She released the Slytherin, "As if it is any of your business." She glared at the teen before her and he felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul.

"Gran!"

Augusta turned around to see her grandson walking through the great oak doors accompanied by a small group, mostly girls, two she recognized right away; Daphne Greengrass is like her mother in miniature, and of course young lord Harry Potter, she blanched and prayed that his features were the only thing he had inherited from his father. She had once invited the former lord Potter, James, may he rest in peace, over to her house during summer vacation at the request of her son Frank which became the first and last time, half the gray hair on her head can be attributed to that one visit.

"Neville, I hope you didn't forget our appointment today to get you your own wand." Her face was stern as she addressed her grandson.

"N-no ma'am." Neville tried to meet his Gran's gaze, which the old witch has to admit is quite the improvement, Neville would always look to the floor when talking to her, to attempt to look at her directly is a vast improvement, apparently these new friends of his are quite the positive influence.

She held out her hand to Daphne, who took it, "Daphne, a pleasure to see you again."

"Again?" Daphne was confused she doesn't remember meeting this woman before.

"Yes dear, you and Tracey were about two years old when I last saw the pair of you, quite inseparable you were, I trust the two of you are still attached at the hip, Tracey?" she turned to the other Slytherin girl.

"Yes ma'am, thick as thieves." Tracey smiled as she wrapped an arm around Daphne and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

Augusta nodded, and turned to meet Hermione, "I take it you are Ms. Granger?"

"Y-yes, I am Hermione Granger." Hermione nodded a little overwhelmed to meet a subject of fear among the pureblood so-called elite.

"Thank you for looking after my grandson, he is lucky to have a friend like you." Augusta said kindly, Hermione beamed at the praise.

August finally looked at Harry, her eyes not once looked at the scar but at his face as a whole, "Harry, oh Harry I am sorry for your loss." She pulled the young Ravenclaw into a hug, "Your parents were brave people Harry, you should be proud of them Harry, proud of their courage and devotion to protect you from that monster." Harry was stunned, usually whenever someone brought up that night it was always about him and Voldemort, this is the first time someone acknowledged his parents like this, "People are so insensitive," Augusta released him from the embrace, "never once mentioning their sacrifice, always about you and your scar, please don't think bad about them they are just mindless sheep by nature." She glared at the small crowd that had gathered to watch the proceedings out of curiosity.

"My lord, dear brother, look who it be." A familiar voice rang out.

"Augusta Longbottom, as I live and breath." An identical voice joined in. "Provided that she don't strangle me with a jump-rope." The twins made their way through the crowd and introduced themselves in their usual confusing manor. One of the twins produced a jump-rope out of his bag and knelt before Mrs. Longbottom asking in a mock upper-class accent "Augusta Longbottom, strangler of Nazis, please bestow your blessing on this jump-rope so it may strangle my enemies, in your mercy." Percy grabbed his brother and tried to pull him away saying that he was far out of line and that those rumors were hogwash. Augusta thought it was the funniest thing in the world, these two scoundrels asking her to give her blessing to a jump-rope and started to laugh.

Harry was struck by an idea, he turned his eyes over to the Slytherin table at Malfoy for a fleeting second, and grinning, he approached the other twin, "Excuse me but I have a proposition for you and your brother."

As for where Ron was during for all this, he is sitting in the courtyard wearing a pensive expression, during the troll incident while the younger half of the Slytherins were twiddling their thumbs and twitching at the slightest noise and the older students remained calm he was pulled into a boy's dorm that he did not know when he was going to tuck in for the night.

"_Bloody Hell!" he protested at being grabbed roughly and dragged into a room by a pair of Slytherins one of them he recognized as Arnold Vaisey, the new chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team and the other one to his surprise was Millicent Bulstrode, a girl in his year with a heavy set face that gave her slightly masculine features. Ron's paranoia about the Slytherins started to act up; during his time here they left him to his own devices even Malfoy gave him space aside from the occasional snide comment about his family's poverty. Now with the troll roaming around in the dungeons it must be the ideal time for them to weed-out the bad blood and blame it and the troll, how convenient._

"_Gods above, aren't you the twitchy one." Vaisey commented after he let go of Ron who backed away to the other side of the room, "Come off it Weasley, we are not going to eat you."_

"_Why should I believe the word of a Death Eater?" Ron snarled, then yelped in surprise as a nasty stinging hex caught him in the knee._

"_First off, we are not Death Eaters," Millicent growled, she was the one who threw the hex, "and second you have got to keep a tight lid on that mouth of yours, it's going to get you killed."_

_Vaisey nodded, "Apparently you have been misinformed about this house, it not evil as you may think, the only reason it's like this is because Voldemort-oh, grow a pair-claimed to be Slytherin's last descendent."_

"_Well that just proves it then, this place is full of Death Eaters all Slytherins are evil!" Ron snarled._

"_By that definition you are an evil Death Eater as well." Vaisey countered, growing tired of the redhead's attitude._

"_Why do we have to help out this tosser?" Bulstrode asked clearly itching to throw another hex Ron's way._

"_House Loyalty, that's why." Vaisey answered._

"_Loyalty to the Dark Lord you mean." Ron jibbed at them, in an instant Vaisey ran forward and grabbed Ron by the collar of his robes slammed him against the wall. _

"_My father and sister," he snarled his face just inches from Ron's a look of pure loathing marring his features, "were killed by Rabastan LeStrange on Voldemort's orders, just because he promoted the idea of learning from the ingenuity of muggle contraptions." He took a breath and let go of Ron, "Ask your father about him, Theodore Vaisey, they were partners." He turned to leave the dorm, but stopped as he remembered something, he reached into the school bag, which was by the door and pulled out a leather-bound tome and tossed it in Ron's direction. "This was written by the Alumni of 1902, it contains everything you need to now about the four houses, and you'll see what Voldemort did to Slytherin House to make it like this." He walked out of the door and slammed it shut behind him. _

"_Wow, that went well," Bulstrode said sarcastically, "Listen here coppertop, you won't survive in this house without allies, I'll try to get him to calm down so we can meet again, and until we do; do yourself a favor and keep you mouth shut."_

_After she left Ron out of curiosity picked up the book and saw the title, '__The Pride of The Four Houses'_

Griphook trudged up the beaten path that leads from Hogsmead village below the school, he never liked the company of wizards and hated the stares he received from their children, those nonsense stories about goblins being bloodthirsty brutes where based of the tales of a war that those wand-wavers started. All the goblins did was give aid to the only one who would give them any shelter and promised them glory in return for their smith-craft. And now today they are nothing but mere bankers, their work taken for granted, their vaults were masterpieces that no-one could possibly break into, or escape from.

Griphook chuckled maliciously at the thought of it.

As he reached the steps of the castle, three boys sporting the green trim of Slytherin blocked his path, two could be mistaken for yeti children after a shedding season and one has blond hair that is sleeked back.

"Lookie here boys, we have a goblin guest." The blond commented in a simpering baby voice that reminded Griphook of a certain witch that was most hated and cursed by the wizard and goblin nations.

"My business is not with you, Draco son of Lucius son of Abraxas, stand aside or be dealt with."

"Oh, not so friendly," Draco sneered, "boys I think we should teach this thing here to respect his betters." as the two apes started to descend on the goblin there was a loud tolling sound like a church-bell.

In all his young years Griphook never saw such a sight, instead of the standard school uniform Draco Malfoy was sporting a dress not unlike the one Vivien Leigh wore in her famous scene from the classic _Gone with the Wind._ His hair was now long and fell over his shoulders in small ringlets, he raised his arm in a dramatic pose seemingly against his will as his eyes were wide in shock, "'_As God is my witness_,'" he spoke with a higher pitch to his voice, "'_as God is my witness they're not going to lick me. I'm going to live through this and when it's all over, I'll never be hungry again. No, nor any of my folk. If I have to lie, steal, cheat or kill. As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again.'_"

There was a round of applause led by Augusta Longbottom who was descending the stairs, "That was a most impressive reenactment, miss, never have I seen such a passionate young Scarlet O'Hara."

Griphook for a brief moment saw Harry, who he recognized from his visit, wink at him and stow his wand away. He had to bite back a chuckle; that was very goblin-like of the young human; swift and decisive with no room for retaliation. Malfoy, is gaping like a fish, he was so angry and shocked at what had been done to him, his pure-blood pride has been damaged, he locked eyes with everyone in the Group, one of them did this and the smirk he saw on Potter's lips told him exactly who. He pulled out his wand to hex the Ravenclaw into oblivion only for it to turn into a bouquet of roses.

"I'm flattered, but I've already got a girlfriend." Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione, and fixed the Slytherin with a glare. The message was clear this was payback for what the blond had said about Hermione. Malfoy left in a hurry before he could be made a fool of any further.

'_Father will hear about this_.' He thought as he was whistled and cat-called by the older male students and fawned over by the girls. Daphne eyed the two Ravenclaws with a smirk on her face while Tracey was clutching the banister for support as she was laughing in a very un-lady-like manner, Neville was biting his tongue and trying to keep his composure around his very judgmental grandmother.

One of the Weasley twins, Fred or George appeared behind Harry with tears in his eyes. "I have never been so proud of an ikkle firstie." He dramatically blubbered, Harry handed him a hankie wrapped around five galleons.

"For the fake wand, and services rendered." He whispered over his shoulder. The twin bowed humbly murmuring under his breath.

"Nice bit of magic on your part; a glamour charm on top of a _Ventriloquo _charm* was genius." Harry grinned maniacally the best part about the Group is the influx of spells they learn, with the five of them looking through different books the five of them have more spells in their little fingers then the rest of their year have in their whole bodies. Well, Neville in theory, and Tracy is still banned from brewing potions by herself, the Group doesn't want to hold accountable for the decimation of the school.

"Actually Harry did the glamour I did the _Ventriloquo_." Hermione admitted. the twin, "Could either you or your doppelganger be convinced into joining us we can always use a senior advisor."

"'Doppelganger'?" the Weasley asked, "no-one has ever called us that before, I like it, mind if we use it?" Hermione nodded and the tall gangly redhead skipped away to tell his brother about the new title and an invite to the Group.

Augusta looked at Harry accusingly, "Starting the new generation of the Marauders already are we?" This caused Harry to focus his attention on her and become confused, "Is it some sort of family duty to turn my hair _completely _gray, because if it is I will have to keep you on a short leash in my presence."

"Excuse me but what are you talking about, Marauders?" Augusta looked taken aback and was about to answer when they heard a sound.

"Eh-hem!" Griphook cleared his throat as loud as possible, he was a little miffed about being nearly forgotten but he was used to it being smaller then humans. "It's a good thing I ran into you Mr. Potter, I am under orders to escort you to Gringotts, and we have discovered a serious problem that needs your attention." Daphne sighed in relief she had hoped that her letter would reach the goblins safely and apparently it had.

Harry stared at the goblin with curiosity then, "I remember you, you're Griphook, you showed me to my vault when I visited your bank." Griphook smiled, it was not every day a goblin is remembered by a wizard.

"Yes, I was the one to escort you to your trust vault, now if you will follow me—" when the goblin turned to leave he gaze landed on Hermione, goblin magic was different from human magic as such they can easily see past her eyes into her blood, he saw… nobility, a royalty in her, odd, if remembers right she is muggleborn, but why does it feel like she has old family magic? "Maybe you _both_ best come; we might have to do a check on Miss Granger as well."

Ron wanted to interject but knew that he couldn't, interfering with Gringotts business was not the best of ideas, and he learned that from Bill, a curse-breaker under goblin employ. Making some excuse about breakfast he turned and left, his best course of action was to inform Dumbledore ASAP.

"Well Harry I guess we will meet you and Ms. Granger in Diagon Alley." Augusta said as she beckoned for Neville to follow her off the grounds.

"See you there then." Harry waved as Griphook grabbed both his and Hermione's hands and saying something in Gobbledygook dissapparated.

Ron burst in the Headmaster's office out of breath as he ran all the way there, Albus looked at him concerned as Ron tried to speak as he was gasping huge lung-full's of air the only workout he ever did was play Quidditch and de-gnome the garden, he is not in good shape, the only reason why he isn't fat is because of the famous Weasley metabolism.

"Harry… Goblin…Bank…just now." He finally was able to gasp out between breaths; no one in living memory ever saw Dumbledore move so. He ran to the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder. Fawkes was quicker than him, swooped down and attacked the headmaster's hand, causing him to drop the powder harmlessly onto the floor before he started to peck at him.

"You blasted bird!" Dumbledore screeched, drawing his wand and took aim at Fawkes who started to rip out chunks of his beard. Green light shot out of the end of his wand and hit the phoenix in the head, Fawkes burst into flames and his ashes fell to the floor, Dumbledore grabbed another handful of floo powder and tossed it hurriedly into the fireplace "The Leaky Cauldron." Green flames roared to life and Dumbledore stepped into them and vanished.

Griphook led the two young humans to a rather official looking office and told them to wait for a while the manager will be with them shortly. Without any paintings to look at and without any books to read as they left them in their respective dormitories, they just sat down, Harry was twiddling his thumbs wondering what he did to get summoned to Gringotts, Hermione was both curious and cautious, she had only met them under adult supervision and that was to exchange muggle money to wizard money.

'_Adult supervision._' Hermione thought, that was a strange thing to call her parents coming with her to a bank, but could she really call her father a parent? She loved her mother and she loved Hermione but she wonders sometimes if she loves her enough to actually leave her husband one day? It was an ugly thought to hope that her parents would get a divorce but for Hermione, in a way, it was justified. Harry took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, at least its better this time.

Ragnok walked in at that moment regarding the young pair in his office he was surprised when Griphook told him that there is a female that came with Mr. Potter hardly anything could spark his curiosity nowadays but at the mention of what the young goblin told him about his suspicion bout the girl he became personally curious. Goblins have a huge interest in the more obscure branches of magic especially Old Magic.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Ragnok I am the manager of the English branch of Gringotts," he sat behind his desk and placed several folders before him and taking the top one he opened it, "now, it has come to our attention that you have yet to receive your Family Signet Ring for reasons we are not aware of."

The mention of the ring reminded Harry of the first time he met Daphne and her reaction at him not having this Signet Ring the goblin spoke of, "What is so important about a ring?"

"Family Rings, Harry," Hermione interjected, "they symbolize Lordship and status within the Wizarding Hierarchy, most families can be traced to the Roman Empire or to the kingdoms of Ancient Greece. Many families died out because of war and feuds but those that remain are incredibly powerful in their own rights they hold positions of government in the magical world."

Ragnok raised his eyebrows but Harry was not surprised, Hermione being the curious studious type probably checked out quite a few books of wizarding history. "In a nutshell that is true Ms…"

"Granger." Hermione put in.

"Granger," Ragnok bowed his head, "but they also represent a history in magic that is lost to the Elder Days." To the children's confused looks he said, "the Dark Ages, very little magical history was written save for the entries in the family grimoires, family history and their discoveries in magic, as the heir to the house of Peverell you are the heir to those tomes and to their history that is why it is imperative that you come into your inheritance."

"Peverell? My name is Potter, Harry James Potter."

"_Lokis_ _dwaml, _boy," Ragnok cursed in his native tongue as he started rub his temples this whole affair was giving him a headache, "you truly were kept in the dark." He fixed Harry with a piercing stare, "The 'Potters' carry a secret name as they have done for generations, as to discourage any glory-seekers and treasure hunters, I assume that you have never heard of the 'Tale of Three Brothers'?" When Harry and Hermione shook their heads, Razor sighed, "Well I will have to tell you what little I know as the manager of Gringotts, the full history is in your family grimoires." He called out the door for some tea and for no-one to interrupt them for the next hour, "As far as I know the Peverell family is one of the oldest families in the wizarding world evidently by the fact that some of the grimoires are written in either Celtic, Germanic or Ancient Greek, which puts them at _least_ two-thousand years, older then the Blacks and _far_ older then the Malfoys only a handful of lineages can trace themselves that far back including the Emrys." At this point a goblin came baring a serving tray under a teapot and tree sturdy looking cups. After placing the tray on the desk he left abruptly. "I do not know when your family came to call themselves the Peverells but I do know that with that name come a lot of enemies, their last feud being with the Prewetts which ended peacefully, to the surprise of everyone as it lasted for a full century."

"A _century?_ Why would a family fight for a _century?_" Hermione nearly shouted out. Ragnok noted her reaction and shook his head again.

"Long memories and it was common in those days to carry grudges over generations, the reason I am telling him all this is because I believe someone has been intercepting our notices to Mr. Potter and I believe that they or someone else might somehow be involved. It was once the mission of quite a few families to end the Peverell line either by controlling or killing it off." He pulled out a small box from his desk and placed it in front of Harry, "Open it." Harry did so and inside he saw a ring with an iron band engraved with silver swirls and a bloodstone etched with the Peverell crest; a wolf head. "Now place it on your right middle finger." As Harry slipped the ring onto his finger it glowed and resized itself to fit him perfectly.

In the bowls of Gringotts in one of the most heavily guarded vaults a book on a pedestal opened up and ink began to draw Harry's face with the words; _**Lord Harry James Peverell assended to Lordship on the Fifth of November in the Year of our Lord; 1991.**_

Neville walked out of Olivander's with his new wand in hand; 13 inches, cherry, with a unicorn tail hair, his grandmother walked behind him holding her son's old wand with longing, she really missed her Frankie so much and hoped that Neville would be just like him but he was more like his grandfather with his love for plants, maybe she was being too hard on him. She sighed then she remembered something Olivander said before they left.

"_Augusta, it's not my place to pry, but why is there a charm on him?"_

"_Excuse me?" Augusta frowned at the man, confused as to what he was implying, "What charm?"_

"_I mean there is a subservience charm on him and a forgetfulness charm as well." At the woman's stunned face he said, "I know what I see, see is that someone tampered with Neville in a manor that would make him pliable to the machinations of others."_

"_Who did it?" She demanded through clenched teeth._

"_I can only see the spell I don't know who cast it, but you should get it removed as soon as possible." Olivander said with all the seriousness he could muster, which was a lot._

Spell damage huh? Neville was always forgetful and slow on the uptake, so slow she was worried that he was retarded for a while. This might be worth considering.

Aldus Dumbledore burst through the doors of the wizarding bank and marched up to the head teller, immediately demanding to speak to the manager.

The goblin glanced up from his paperwork and regarded the aged human with mild interest. "I am sorry but manager Ragnok is currently in a meeting with a client, if you want you may wait for him to finish or you may schedule an appointment or another day."

Dumbledore was barely holding in his panic frustration with the goblin, "Listen I am the Chief of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW…"

"I am not interested in titles, sir," the goblin sneered, "if you want to see the manager you will have to schedule an appointment like everyone else." Dumbledore decided to take the initiative and made for the door off to the side but was stopped by a pair of guards wearing spiked armor and wielding wicked looking halberds. "I am sorry sir," the head teller was not even looking at the human, "but that area is off limits to anyone without an appointment." He had a smirk on his face that made him look demonic.

Ragnok started to dig though his files and pulled out another sheet of parchment, it was blank and he produced a knife. "May I have your finger Mr. Potter? For the records, I will need a little bit of your blood and yours too." He nodded over at Hermione they both extended their hands and Ragnok lightly pricked them on the tips of their fingers, one drop of blood each fell on the parchment, red lines started to write;

_**Harry James Peverell**_

_**Father; James Charlus Peverell (deceased)**_

_**Mother; Lily Rosemarie Peverell nee Evens (deceased)**_

_**Sister; (unnamed) (deceased; Never born)**_

_**Age; eleven**_

_**Sex; male**_

_**Heir; Peverell, du Lac.**_

_**Bonded; Hermione Jane Granger (Anam Cara)**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**Father; Dan Norman Granger**_

_**Mother; Emma Joanne Granger nee Patrillo**_

_**Age; eleven**_

_**Sex; female**_

_**Heir; the noble line of Montague-Capulet**_

_**Bonded; Harry James Peverell (Anam Cara)**_

Ragnok is speechless, he expected the boy's blood to say this much, (it was sad that his sister was never born) but it is shocking to read about the girl's blood, Montague-Capulet, not as two names but as one name, this girl is heir to _both_ of them? What is going on here? That's just not possible, the last heirs committed suicide centuries ago in Verona, and all that survives them are their retainers who took their names long ago, "Miss, are you a first-generation witch?"

"Yes I am." Hermione answered. Ragnok sighed and leaned back in his chair, that would explain it, if one of Hermione's ancestors was a squib the heritance would be on lockdown until the magic reemerges and she inherit the names of Capulet and Montague like the Potters for centuries inherit the name of Peverell. He shook his head and decided to stay with the present.

"Well first off congratulations' are in order, the two of you are bonded by the Anam Cara bond." To their blank looks he explained. "It basically means soul friend, confidant, confessor, it's a friendship bond forged in magic between two individuals who have shared similar traumatic pasts, I take it that the two of you have been haunted by each others' memories at times of grief or when something triggers a memory?" at their nod, he continued, "and one of you was always able to console the other?" again they nodded. "That's how the bond works, it allows two people to console each other where others couldn't."

"Is there any way to control it? I mean I don't want to burden Hermione with anything." Harry asked.

"No, there isn't, it is part of the bond." He said as he tucked away the parchment with the two names on it, he will have to investigate Hermione's ancestry after the meeting is adjourned."

* * *

_**Ventriloquo; a spell that moves the mouth of the target as it throws the voice of the caster.**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; Do I have to repeat myself, I feel like a broken record. I don't own Harry bloody Potter.**

Dumbledore stared down the head teller with all the fury he could muster, "The fact remains that one of my students is in this bank without an adult accompanying him, as headmaster to his school I am his magical guardian I am required to be with him." They have been at this for a while now well over ten minutes and the goblin just won't budge.

"Unless you are required to be at the meeting by invitation by the head of the bank or the client you are not allowed, the rules are rules." The head teller, Longtooth, named for his extra-long canines, kept a business like air about him while he was dancing inside, he loved watching people squirm and this is making his day.

Dumbledore's face is now so close to the goblin's their crooked noses are touching, "Now you listen to me it is imperative that I attend that meeting for Harry Potter's benefit, I am his legal caregiver." Grabbing a fistful of beard the goblin yanked the headmaster closer so that their _foreheads_ are touching.

"The last time you tried this stunt I restrained myself, but if you try it again I will break you, do not press your luck, human, or I will freeze your assets for intimidating a bank employee." Dumbledore knows when he is beat, it won't do any good to press his luck here, he gave the goblin a curt nod and left the bank.

Ragnok cleared his throat as he held up the sheet of parchment that he used for the blood reading, "What I have here is a parchment that is charmed by goblin magic to read the heritage of any blood that falls onto it, it lists the names and immediate family of the involved parties, in your case Mr. Potter, or rather Mr. Peverell, you are descended from the Peverells of course, but from your mother's side of the family you are also heir to the knighthood of Lancelot du Lac of the Knights of the Round Table of Camelot, the reading was done for your mother after she got married to your father and records show that she was the true heir as Magic deemed her worth by deed." Harry was glad he is sitting down if he wasn't he was sure he would have lost the feeling in his legs and crashed to the floor

His gaze lingered on the girl, debating whether or not to tell her _her_ supposed heritage, the lines of Capulet and Montague need their Lady, but he though better of it; in cases like these it is better to investigate first the kind of person they are dealing with. Right now all it would be is speculation as he knows nothing about her lineage. The girl is a separate issue at the moment right now he should focus on the task at hand. He stood up from his desk, "Follow me, it is time for you to see your family vault."

"But I have already seen my vault." Harry was a little confused he didn't want to offend the goblin, from what Hagrid had told him that would not be the best of ideas. Ragnok smiled.

"That was your _trust_ vault, lad, set up by your parents for your use before you reach majority, I am taking you to your _family_ vault."

"Can Hermione come?"

Ragnok looked at the girl and shrugged, "I don't see why not, she is your bonded after all."

Harry and Hermione followed Ragnok out of his office down the hall to an iron-clad door, Ragnok ran a single claw along it making a screeching sound like nails on a chalk board, the door opened and he led them inside to a cart not unlike the one Harry rode to go to his trust vault n his first visit. The trio climbed aboard and Ragnok took the controls.

When Hermione arrived at Gringotts to exchange muggle money for wizarding coin she had to go no further than the tellers so nothing prepared her for this, Ragnok is a sadistic driver, he pushed the cart to speeds that she is sure surpassed any car. They went deeper and deeper into the bowls of the tunnels beneath Gringotts, far deeper then the time when Harry visited his trust vault he became sure that they would come out the other side of the Earth.

They came to a halt outside of a platform, deeper than the rest of Gringotts, before an ornate wrought-iron vault-door flanked by two menacing black suits of armor, red light like fire seeped out of the chinks in their armor, their helmets have two spikes like horns that reached straight up, on the left arm they bore a shield and in their right they held a wicked looking sword. The floor is littered with bones and pieces of wands and ragged pieces of clothes. Ragnok beckoned for the two to step up onto the platform, and they did so understandably hesitantly, the bones of apparent burglars put them off a little bit.

Harry walked in-front of Hermione his hand gripping his wand conscious of the way the 'eyes' of the helmets seemed to follow his every move. They did not move in any way, still as stone. "They won't attack their Lord or his bonded." Ragnok said behind them, "They are the guardians of the gate, your black knights, this was originally the vault of the du Lac line, but your parents combined the vaults putting all the contents of the Peverell vault in here, as the security is far superior; as you can see." He gestured at the skeletal remains. Harry and Hermione a little more comfortable with the situation walked up to the gate with Ragnok leading them, he told Harry to put his hand on the door as the enchantments here are older then the other family vaults and would only respond to him. Harry did so and the doors opened with a great rumble, inside was a long tunnel lit by torches of blue fire.

The moment Harry stepped inside, the fire from the torches roared higher and brighter leaping and dancing, "If you were a thief who somehow managed to get past the knights by the door, you would be ashes before you took your seventh step." Razor explained casually. The warning above the doors of Gringotts echoed through Harry and Hermione's minds;

'_Enter stranger but take head_

_What awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._'

Was this what they were talking about? _Finding more than treasure there?_ Well that is a scary thing to think about. Harry idly wondered about how many other vaults have this kind of security, maybe that burst of fire he saw during his first cart ride really was a dragon, maybe there is a Cerberus here somewhere. When they reached the end of the hall another door this one has a stone carving of a knight in full armor with a sword in it's sheath. The sword is obviously not part of the statue as it looked real, the grip is made out of some sort of leathery hide, the round pummel is etched with a rune and the cross bar is a pair of wings that looked so real with their detail it almost looked like the sword has feathers.

"The first test was the hallway if you were not burned alive you are of true Peverell blood, this test, is to prove that you are of the line of du Lac, the sword can only be drawn by the heir who has proven his worth." Ragnok explained.

Harry needed no further prompting he grasped the sword in hand and pulled it free, the stone door opened with a grating sound as the sword shimmered and shrank to fit to his size. The blade has a ripple-like pattern that made it look like hundreds of thin layers of steel went into making it.

"It's so light." Harry whispered, Hermione could not take her eyes off her friend something about him changed he seemed more knightly and Gryffindor-ish holding that sword, an air of nobility swirled around him.

"Yes, the druid smiths where the only ones aside from the dwarves to rival us in the arts of Craft Magic, the sword will grow with you so you won't have to lug it around or feel awkward. With this title of inherent knighthood you receive a rare privilege to wear a sword, the Ministry," he spat, "banned the right to wear them in public but as a Knight of Camelot, the first magical kingdom of Britain, you are exempt from the law. I recommend that you learn how to fight with it, there are plenty of wizarding swordsmen throughout Europe only in Britain it is considered outlawed," He bowed to Hermione, "and you should learn the art of swordsmanship too, as the bonded to the heir of Lancelot it would be a good idea to know how to defend yourself with a sword, _unlike the stuck-up purebloods here who can't even hold a butter-knife to defend themselves_." Ragnok muttered under his breath. As he lead them in the vault. It is a humungous cave, stalagmites and stalactites jutted out of the both ceiling and floor, jasmine vines covered the stone walls chests full of gold laid everywhere, shelves laden with trinkets and objects that looked to belong to the ancient worlds, swords and other weapons were displayed on racks. One half of the cave looked like a small library, old leather-back tomes some as big as dictionaries sat on what appeared to be polished marble shelves, Hermione was filled with a very desperate desire to run over and ravage the poor books for all of their knowledge. Ragnok pointed to a small ornate table with an empty sheath on it. "You might want that."

Harry went over the table and leaning the sword against it picked up the black lacquered wooden sheath with its leather belt and fallowing Ragnok's instruction tied it around his waist and sheathed the sword.

"Now, Sir Peverell-" Ragnok began before harry cut across him.

"Please sir, call me Harry."

Ragnok raised an eyebrow, this boy is truly an odd one, calling him 'sir' while wizards address him by race, rank or name if they feel friendly. "_Sir_ Peverell, that is your name and title, get used to it, my suggestion is that you keep the name a secret, there are people out there who are obsessed with a legend that pertains to your name. Also as you apparently have no knowledge about the Laws of the Wizarding world, I will explain a few things to you that concern the contents of this vault, your investments and political position.

"Firstly as the last of your house you have the right to claim your position as head of the Most Venerable and Elder House of Peverell at eleven as is custom that when a young wizard begins his training he is initiated into society, for purebloods or half-bloods with a pureblood parent there is a cerimoney in which you are made aware of your family's name and motto and swear to adhere to the motto of your clan. As a member of a Most Venerable and Elder House you represent a lineage that predates the lines of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses in Britain."

"Excuse me," Hermione caught on to the titles of the houses and is confused as to the implications of the wording. "but how is a Venerable and Elder House different than a Most Noble and Ancient House?"

Ragnok nodded, "A fair question, the Most Noble and Ancient Houses were once just families of wizards who where vassals to a noble like a baron or a duke during feudal Europe, but a Most Venerable and Elder House can trace it's line back to the early days of Rome and some of them can go even further. Their accumulation of magical knowledge is highly respected making them Most Venerable and their families are older than most making them an Elder House, thus the term; Most Venerable and Elder House."

Hermione nodded dumbly, her eyes gazing at the ancient tomes once again with a renewed vigor; those poor books won't stand a chance.

"Now, as the head of your clan, you retain the right to take any book, artifact, painting or furniture from the vault, you may even claim your lands and houses across the continent but until you reach the age of thirteen you will have no control over your finances, you can't withdraw a single knut from this vault aside from what your parents have deposited in your trust fund, the bank will keep your assets frozen until you reach thirteen then you may do as you will."

"Um, why thirteen," Harry asked, "I mean won't it make more sense to get it at eighteen or twenty?" Harry has no desire for riches and can get by with his trust fund easily enough, but wondered why the age of thirteen is important.

"It is an old tradition that when a wizard reaches the thirteen he is no longer a boy but on the cusp of manhood and as a man he should learn to take care of his finances." Ragnok explained patiently, still wondering who in the world left this boy in the dark about everything for so long. "And lastly, your house holds a seat on the Wizengamot, but until you reach modern majority, the age of seventeen, you will need a retainer to represent your house until you can take your seat yourself, I would recommend an old family you can trust, the Longbottoms have been your family's allies for generations, or Cyrus Greengrass, he is an honorable man."

"Greengrass?" Harry and Hermione said together.

"I take it you know the name?"

"Daphne Greengrass is one of our friends at Hogwarts," Hermione explained, "along with Tracey Davis and Neville Longbottom."

'_Davis and Longbottom?'_ Ragnok's eyes looked like they could pop out of his head, the Greengrasses, Davises and Longbottoms are three of the most powerful families in Britain, and these two are friends with the heirs to the three houses? And if this girl is a member of this Montague-Capulet line…this will be an interesting development to watch.

Dumbledore stood outside of the wizard bank, the infuriated headmaster lost about half of his beard and most of is calm demeanor, he had failed to gain entry to the manager's office to interrupt the meeting with the boy and ended up with egg on his face. He huffed loudly making his beard flutter, "Damn monkeys won't let me by, and they even locked me out of his trust fund."

The twinkle in Albus's eyes turned into a keen glare, as something troubling popped into his mind, Harry might grow mistrustful, Ragnok will no doubt inform him that their notices will have been intercepted, the boy will be made aware that the his family made many enemies, this be a great opportunity to appear as a helpful advisor, after all no child can face that kind of revelation alone.

The wheels started to turn in his head, '_With Harry being aware of his fortune things will get complicated as he will try to rebel as he will have the means to be independent, but he cannot access the main family vault's money until he turns thirteen._' A chess board formed in his head with him playing black and Harry white and Harry moved the first pawn forward. But Dumbledore is prepared for this over the last ten years, in the confusion of rebuilding everything that was destroyed by the war, it will be nearly impossible for Harry to so much as sneeze without his knowing about it.

_**Later that evening…**_

The trip back to the castle had been rather uneventful as nothing extraordinary happened. He has to admit that learning more about who he is was like getting a sugar-high, he knows more about where he came from and this world he is still new to. Some things still bugged him and Hermione very much, after his visit to his family vault, Ragnok had informed him that his trust fund has been tampered with; quite simply, money was being taken out of his vaults under the name of a third party that Harry and the goblins, to their shame, were unaware of. Following Ragnok's advice Harry enacted a total lockdown of his trust fund until the culprit or culprits are found, but not before withdrawing enough money to tide him over for the next couple of years and putting it into a mokeskin sporran, with undetectable expansion and weightless charms, the goblins gave him as an apology for their negligence; apparently it is a useful item as no-one but the owner could remove anything form the sporran. Ragnok informed him that his family vault remains untouched as no-one could even _approach_ the door without being hacked apart, and he could not touch the money until he turns thirteen, but he did _check out_ several books, items to learn more about his family.

Over his shoulder is slung a book bag with the same undetectable expansion and weightless charms as his sporran, in it are a couple of journals written by his Peverell ancestors, including a couple written by his mother, detailing and describing several unusual spells that she had invented, apparently she was a very talented spell-crafter and Harry was anxious to learn them.

"Potter!" Draco Malfoy, properly dressed in school robes with his hair returned to his preferred greaser style, stormed towards them from the Hogwarts Stonehenge his wand, the real one, drawn, "You are going to pay dearly for humiliating me in public."

Hermione used to think that the only thing Draco had higher then her was his station in life, but now she leaned that he doesn't even have that as he is still eleven, and has no real power until he turns seventeen. "Oh, what are you going to go crying to your daddy?" Hermione cooed in a mock baby voice, "Is daddy going to kiss it and make it all better?" Harry bit back his laughter at his friend's taunts this is a side of her he liked.

Malfoy trained his wand on her, "_Densaugeo!_"

Harry's body acted without his control, his hand pulled the sword out of the scabbard and in a twirling motion, knocked the spell away with the blade and straight into Malfoy's face. Harry found himself standing over the blond ponce, who's eye teeth started to grow at an alarming rate giving him a rather comical hillbilly look, with his sword at Malfoy's throat.

Never in his safe, pampered life had Draco seen such a sight, or felt such dread, Potter towered over him holding a sword he just now noticed, he never knew anyone could be so intimidating, the air around him shimmered with raw magic. Words went unsaid between them but Malfoy knew that Potter won't hesitate to punish him for his words or deeds with fists and steel. But Draco still has his pride, "How dare youfh!" he screamed at Harry, "Youfh will fhay fhor thith, an' youfh are in fhor it now Pofher, my fhatha will hafh you arrephed or fhiolating the fhword pan act, youfh will ge' cucked into Azkaban youfh will— "

"I don't think so, Mal." Harry cut across him, "I can have _you_ arrested for attacking a Lord." He removed to sword from Malfoy's neck to show him the 'Potter' signet ring on his right hand.

_**Flashback…**_

_Ragnok was giving Harry a crash course on etiquette procedures as they walked back the bank lobby, nothing fancy but some of the more direct things he will need to know to deal with all the pureblood bigots and fools of wizarding England. Harry soon learned that out of all of Europe, Pureblood elitism is the worst in his own country due to the lack of backbone in the Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge, and in order to keep them in line he might have to break a few noses and install the fear of God in them._

"_Listen, Sir Peverell," Harry frowned at the name, "you will just have to get used to that title it just might be the only thing that keeps the riffraff in check, the name 'Potter' carries it's own salt and with it a lot of enemies, the problem with pureblood families in merry old England is that they are used to luxurious living and settling their problems and affairs with money, they won't be used to defending their honor with a fight, so if one of them tries to pull something on you at school, break his nose, then intimidate the hell out of them."_

_Harry was stunned this man was telling him to fight to protect his honor, that seemed a little barbaric, "But I thought you were going to teach me about etiquette."_

"_Yes, it's called 'war etiquette,' if you strike quickly you can end it quickly."_

_**Flashback end…**_

"Next time I will not be so lenient, Malfoy, leave!" Harry barked and Malfoy was quick to obey, even he isn't foolish enough to disobey a Lord even one who has yet to come into his full inheritance. Hermione just stood there stunned, that spell was heading right for her and Harry deflected it with his sword, she was not one prone to little girl's fancies about dashing hero's, but to her Harry was like a knight in shining armor right now, well he _is_ descended from Lancelot. She shook her head, her rationality as been taking a blow because of the euphoric effect of the adrenaline rush, it will pass, she is not some doe-eyed school girl.

Harry sheathed his sword a little shakily, still amazed and terrified at what his body had done subconsciously, he could have killed Malfoy, and as much as he hated him for what he called Hermione he wouldn't be stupid enough to murder him. He wasn't worried about what Malfoy had said about the Sword Ban act, his inherent Knighthood permits him to wield a sword as stated by Queen Anne during the early seventeen hundreds, when she sought to protect the last traditions of King Arthur's court. The newly-founded Ministry believed that muggle weapons are barbaric and that magic is a superior talent that should not be tainted with mid-evil methods or devices.

'_**Britain's Ministry is full of superstitious, arrogant, self-righteous bigots, noble in title only**__._' A voice cut through his thoughts, it was a deep, noble voice that carried power. Was he going mad?

'_**No, you are not mad, I am as real as the sword at your hip**__._'

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked, Harry is looking a bit panicked, like he was hearing things that he couldn't see, what was happening to him?

'_**She can't hear me, Harry, only you can**__.' _ Harry identified the voice, it was coming from his swordHarry looked down at it in shock, it is talking? How is that possible? Swords can't talk…can they? _**'Remember what Ragnok said; I was forged by the druid smiths of old, as goblin steel is tainted by that with only strengthens it, we too have our power, not only can we repel spells like you just saw but we are blessed with the sentience of our wielder, in essence; I am the knight within you.'**_

"It's okay Hermione, my sword was just making it's introduction." Harry told his friend, who is starting to look very worried.

"Your sword can talk?"

"Only to me." He responded apologetically.

'_**Wrong, only you in the physical plane can hear me, but I do have company in here. I believe you have felt him, back when you fought the troll**__.' _Harry remembered that incident, the primal, feral sensation he had when he was trying to protect hispack-mate. Harry shook his head, there it is again. _'__**That is your wild magic calling to you; your bond brought it to the surface.**__'_

Dumbledore watched the proceedings from his window, to his interest he saw the sword of Lancelot in the boy's hand, so he knows about that as well, no matter, it won't delay his plans, he will give Harry the cloak as planed. A child's natural curiosity will cause him to wonder throughout the halls at night, a few compulsion charms will direct him to the mirror of Erised, and the boy has already met the Cerberus despite these setbacks everything seems to be going as schedualled. The boy behind him looked up from the chessboard his mouth stuck closed from the lemon drops.

Ron picked up his bishop, and placed his piece down on the board, "Check."

"Rook to B-2, check." Ron is quite predictable to the old man, he knows his strategy well enough to predict his next three moves in every scenario, which is why he is the perfect pawn. "What now Ron? If your bishop takes my rook, king takes bishop, knight advances on queen, my bishop checks your king, king moves to the only safe spot, queen checkmates king. My game." Ron groaned, he lost quicker then ever before, to Dumbledore he seems distracted, very unlike him, "Is something on your mind Ron?"

Ron nodded, "This morning I met with two Slytherins; Vaisey and Bulstrode, they said something about the true nature of Slytherin, I don't think they are Death Eaters, Vaisey went mental when I accused him of being one."

"Ah yes, Vaisey… his family was indeed attacked on Voldemort's orders, a tragedy indeed, Theodore Vaisey was a good man." Dumbledore turned to face Ron, "Slytherin was indeed a house to be proud of but ever since the war it fell into decay, if these people belong to the old ways of Slytherin, my dear boy, I would suggest that you parlay with them, join them." At Ron's huff, he added, "You need allies in that house Ronald, its an irrefutable fact."

_**Saint Mungo's…**_

Augusta has been in the waiting room for well over an hour ever since the healer began to examine her grandson, the room is mostly deserted not because of hours but because she is not a woman who liked to be kept waiting. Every time an orderly gets within ten feet of her she grabs them and grills them like the Spanish Inquisition for updates on Neville's progress, it got to the point to where the Dean of Healers had to come in person to try and console the woman, only to find that Augusta is inconsolable. At long last to her relief, as well as the relief of the entire hospital, Healer Birchwick came to give the Longbottom matriarch the diagnosis.

"About time, I've been waiting over an hour, what took so long?!" Augusta shouted incensed.

"Augusta, I will have to ask you to keep you voice down, this is a hospital." Healer Birchwick said with authority. A short woman with gray hair and large glasses, she started to healer training during World War Two, and saw things at eighteen that veteran healers would go green at; she has seen patients holding in their own intestines, horrifyingly putrid results of allergies to potions, and in one case a fenrir wolf attack. Nothing can faze her not even this irate witch, "And don't even think about threatening me with a jump-rope." She pointed a finger in her direction; she is one of the only people alive today who could confirm the rumor of Augusta's alleged activities.

"Heidi, please tell me what's wrong with him." It is a rare show of vulnerability for Augusta Longbottom, growing up during a war and surviving another one while her son and daughter-in-law were tortured into a catatonic state. It broke her heart watching Neville try and interact with his parents while they don't recognize him and don't even respond to him, which is why she only brings him down here once, or at most twice, a year. He is all she has left; she can't bear the thought of anything happening to Neville.

Heidi Birchwick sat down and Augusta followed suit, "He has a mild forgetfulness charm placed on him, coupled with a confidence inhibiter which is intertwined with a bind on his magic." She took Augusta's hands into her own, "It's lucky you brought him in, if this went untreated it would have stunted his growth as a wizard."

"Who did this?" Augusta growled, her famous deadly ire rising to the surface.

"I don't know." Heidi said sadly.

"You don't know? You don't know? How could you not know? Magic leaves traces like a signature of the spell, you know this Heidi."

"Augusta."

"How could you just sit there and be so calm about it, don't you even care?"

*SLAP*

Augusta's head turned from the force of the slap Heidi had giving her and the mediwitch's calm demeanor broke, "How dare you, you are not his only grandmother, of course I care, but I have to remain objective in this, it took every bit of my healer training not to loose my temper when _I_ ran the diagnostic spells, that's why it took more so long to get here."

Augusta sighed, "I'm sorry, Heidi, it just so hard, why does everything bad keep happening to him?"

"It's hard on me too, everyday I come here, everyday I work where my baby girl is and can't even recognize her own baby. You handle it by being strong for Neville, I handle it by burying myself in work. It's hard on all of us Augusta." The healer placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. After a few moments Heidi regained her composure allowing the healer side of her to overrule the grandmother side of her. "Removing the spells with spells could cause more harm than good, especially on a developing mind like Neville's." she procured a prescription pad and pen and jotted down the dosage and type of potions that their grandson will need. It took a while to get the hospital to use the muggle prescription pads instead of rolls of parchment, as they were going through a budget cut at the moment they found the paper notes to be cheaper and the Dean of Healers relented. Every healer has to admit that it's more convenient to have a small compact pad to write prescriptions on instead of having to stuff their pockets with roles of parchment that require a desk surface to write on.

"Thank you Heidi." Augusta raised from her seat. "You will stop by for Christmas dinner won't you?"

"Of course I will." Heidi smiled, as she watched her friend leave, "Augusta!" she called out, "Be careful, whoever put those spells on Neville was no novice he's very good, so keep your guard up."

"Always." Augusta nodded, as she left to collect her grandson from the examination room.

**A.N. and that is all she rewrote, please don't hate me for any changes that you find as a total letdown but I had to take out some of those things as they were not relevant to the storyline and for the last 'bleeping' time. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Anyway I have a job that keeps me occupied and tired, so my updates will not be regular and I have another story to look after. **

**(GUILT TRIP ANNOUNCMENT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T CARE) This rewrite kept me up for two nights in a row, I dedicated every single spare moment I had in order to fix this to the best of my ability so it can continue, and no complaining about the change in the title it's my story, mine, my own, my precious, and I could have spent my time getting myself a replacement for my ps3 that broke down for the fifth time but I gave up an entire fortnight for you… rant over ****…**

_**My precious, this really is my precious, if nasty little critics don't like… then nasty little critics should leave.**_

**No, I welcome constructive criticism.**

_**No, precious, we don't, its our story, ours, *kenka kenka***_

**I should really cut back on my caffeine intake, it's starting to give a multiple-typist disorder.**


End file.
